A great man once said
by SPHP20896
Summary: A great man once said "The course of love never did run smooth" Albus is out to prove it. Being great is easy until you meet your match. Albus is on the warpath to preserve his greatness and reign as the great boy of the neighborhood. But things aren't easy when his match is Violet Felix, set on bringing him down.
1. Chapter 1

**FIREWORKS**

"Ahem! A great person once said…"

"Shut up, now is not the time"

"When is it ever?"

"If you continue, we'll be caught"

"Right because we aren't in trouble already"

"Will you stop being a prick!?"

"Why should I….?"  
"Your Mum's coming, shit!"

"She looks murderous"

"Come on you idiot!"

"Ow, Scorp that's my toe!"

"She'll break more than your toe if she finds us, now move or I'm leaving you here"

Albus Potter and his best friend and partner in crime Scorpius Malfoy had been smart enough….or dumb enough depending on the way you look at it to light fireworks in Albus's bedroom.

Well, what could one expect from two sixteen year old boys spending their summer with nothing to entertain them?

But, that didn't mean Ginny Potter would allow her house to burn down because of them and thank heavens it was still standing.

What they hadn't anticipated was the fireworks afterwards, which would prove more dangerous than the ones they'd found so amusing to explode.

Once they scrambled to the back door and in to the back yard, they sprinted for the street.

They ran not looking to see if anyone was following in broad daylight.

It was an empty street inhabited by muggles who seemed to love to keep to themselves.

While running Albus saw the girl on the cycle coming at him ringing her bell.

His green eyes widened while her golden brown eyes showed fear.

She tried to veer the bicycle to the side but it collided with him and she propelled forward tumbling onto him with a strangled scream.

The bicycle frame clanged on contact with the ground and Albus felt all his bones aching as well as his mouth filled with the jet black hair belonging to the girl in question.

He spat it out while she scrambled up, in the process elbowing him in the gut.

Scorpius peered over them "Um …are you both alright?"

She stood up sporting a scrape across her elbow and a bruised knee.

She glared "I'm fine"

She picked up her bike as Albus stood up wincing as he stretched his leg.

He surveyed the girl; she was wearing knee-length khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt.

She glared at him and surveyed him in turn.

Her face turned red on properly seeing him, like she was embarrassed.

Albus resisted the urge to smirk; he always had that sort of effect on girls. Why shouldn't he? He had been blessed with a tall and a well-built frame along with facial features fit to be on the cover of a magazine and god knows he knew he had it all.

She turned to go, but he said "Wait, aren't you going to apologize?"  
She looked at him not embarrassed anymore "Oh please, you're the one who was running in the middle of the road, I even rang the bell"  
Scorpius watched the exchange slightly nervous.

Albus decided that this girl was annoying "Yeah but you could have veered off to avoid collision"

She said raising her voice "I tried"

He said back "You didn't try hard enough"

She began walking off "I'm going"

He glared at her retreating figure "Who are you?"

She said "Pay a little more attention to your surroundings, maybe you'll find out who I am"

He stood there feeling scandalized, no girl had ever talked to him like that or walked away from him as if they couldn't care less about him. His ego was bruised. She didn't turn back once which irked him even more.

He looked at Scorpius "Can you believe her?"

Scorpius shrugged "She seems to have spirit"  
Albus said sulkily "I don't like it"  
Sorpius rolled his eyes as they walked down the street "A great man once said, ego is the fire that can only be put out by the flame of spirit"

Albus turned to look at his best friend "Who said that?"

Scorpius grinned proudly "Me"

Albus shook his head and said "If you're so great why don't you tell Rose about your little crush on her?"  
Scorpius blushed and muttered "I will…eventually"

Albus said "Let's forget about that girl, she's just some muggle with a daring tongue"

Scorp put his hand on Albus's shoulder "Sure, but I think you've finally met your match"

Albus looked straight ahead, his jaw set "We'll see"  
His emerald eyes shined with determination. Scorpius wondered, would this summer change his Poster boy best friend and his rakish ways?

Maybe he'd finally come back to earth, something that had been long overdue.

* * *

**AN:**

**The start of something new! **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Thank you**

**SPHP20896:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FALLING CATS AND FLYING SHEETS**

There was nothing more Violet liked than sketching.

One wall in her room was dedicated to sketches; she was a master of pencils.

The only thing in her life she was confident about were the bundles of paper covered in lines and fine shading next to her bed.

She sat on the railing of her balcony, with a pad and a pencil in one hand.

Next to her was packet of crisps, like always the food was important.

Her balcony over looked the backyard of the Potters.

The Felixes were new, and Violet had not interacted with anyone except Albus, although she had no idea who he was.

Underneath the balcony Albus and Scorpius were standing with Lily saying "Get him out of the tree, please!"

Albus crossed his arms over his chest "Lil he's not worth the effort"

Bingley the fat Cheshire cat had somehow managed to get himself in the tree and was facing the dilemma of coming down.

Scorpius said wisely "Cats always land on their feet, so technically if Bingley falls nothing should…."

Lily pointed a threatening finger in the blonde boy's face "Listen Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, if my cat falls out of that tree, I will make sure you spend the rest of your life with your middle name imprinted on your forehead understand?"  
Scorpius gulped and laughed nervously "Ha ha….yeah…Al…maybe you should get him out of the tree"  
Albus said bored"It's a bloody waste of energy, he's hardly of any use on the ground, all he does is trip people, he's much better off up there"  
Lily was reaching her limit.

Albus seeing the threatening look on his sister's face sighed "Fine, but I get the last cookie"  
She opened her mouth to protest but said grumpily "Fine"

Albus looking extremely unenthusiastic swung himself on to the first branch making use of his height.

Slowly he worked his way up.

Finally he was one branch away from the cat.

Violet sat there nonchalantly drawing when she heard the tree rustling.

Her mouth filled with crisps she turned to the tree and was taken aback to find the same boy she had collided with standing on the branch trying to keep himself balanced.

She swallowed too fast and ended up coughing furiously.

Upon hearing her cough, Albus looked up and almost lost his balance.

He swung forward dangerously and clung to her balcony's railing.

After making sure she was alright and wiping the tears in her eyes she asked "What are you trying to do?"  
He shifted carefully and let go of the railing "Trying to save my sister's cat"  
That's when she heard Bingley's desperate meow. The fat cat was standing on the branch looking down.

She looked back at him "That's a fat cat"  
He looked over his shoulder "Yes he is"

She asked "What's his name?"  
He looked at her in a calculating way "Bingley"  
She asked "Are you a tree climber?"

He said with pride "Yes"  
She said "So get on with it"

From down below came Lily's ringing voice "Albus! Get him down!"  
She asked "You're name is Albus?"

He turned away from her making his way over to the cat and didn't respond.

He tucked Bingley under his arm and started making his way down, when a sheet of paper hit him smack in his face.

Slipping on the branch he lost his footing and fell.

Bingley screeched and clawed at Albus's shirt.

Lying on the ground Albus looked up and heard Lily running "Bingley, you poor thing! Oh god!"

Unlike Albus the stupid cat had landed on its feet and Albus heard Scorpius telling Lily "See what I told you"

He came over to Al "You okay mate?"

Al sat up and picked up the sheet.

He would have turned it over to look at it, but he saw her jumping out of the tree lithely and coming over to him "My sketch, give me that"  
He glared at her "That's twice you've almost killed me now"  
She seemed more interested in making sure her sheet wasn't crumpled.

He stood up and rubbed his head "What is your problem?"

She looked at him, he noticed she had some artistic look about her.

She had a long black fringe and straight hair that came till her shoulders it was cut like someone had ruthlessly run a scissors through her hair.

She was of average height and wore cut-offs, she was slightly on the paler side like she hid herself in her room almost all the time and her golden-brown eyes were hypnotic to look at.

She said "I don't have any problem, it's you who has a problem, you walk around like you've got a stick up in your arse"

Scorpius snorted when she said that.

Lily laughed "You got that right"  
Albus had never felt so violated "What the hell is wrong with you? You're standing in my backyard, fretting over a sheet of paper that could have killed me and you're telling me I've got a problem. You almost ran me over with that cursed cycle of yours too!"

She rolled her eyes "Stop being such a drama queen, I didn't do it on purpose and look…no bones broken, so suck it up. What do you have all that muscle for? Use it for god's sake and stop being such a show piece"  
Scorpius asked curiously "I like you what's your name?"

She answered him her eyes not leaving Albus's "Violet Felix"  
Lily commented "Interesting name"  
Albus scathingly retorted "It's stupid"

Scorpius muttered "You're one to talk" Obviously no one heard him.

Violet told Albus "Look I'm not looking for any sort of trouble and I couldn't be less bothered by you, but your prissy attitude makes me want to club you so take that 'I'm the king of the world' personality somewhere else understand?"

Albus's fists shook and the vein in his neck was popping.

Lily wanted to tell the spirited girl to stop but it seemed like she was train without brakes.

Violet said dramatically "Stand back everyone; I think we're going to witness the greatest scene in history, he's going to lay an egg"

Lily and Scorpius couldn't help it they chortled with laughter.

Albus replied sternly "I think you should leave now"

Violet smirked "What can't handle a little bit of teasing?"  
Albus said with great difficulty and restraint "I just don't want to do something I might regret"  
She raised an eyebrow challengingly "Oh really?"

Albus turned partially around "You're not worth my time or my temper, you're insults are pathetic and trying to pretend like you are some very strong and independent girl isn't going to perturb me. You're just an insecure and vulnerable girl. So just go and save yourself the humiliation"

His condescending tone struck straight where he had aimed for. In just one meeting he had found the chink in her armor.

She met his eyes, and she knew what she was staring at, an emotionless, egoistic, dominating bully.

She would make sure he saw the other side, her side, the side of the oddballs.

She wasn't going to back down.

Albus's eyes narrowed and she looked away "You stay out of my path and I'll stay out of yours"  
She looked up "What?"

He said in a superior tone "We can avoid conflict is all I'm saying"  
She said before turning to go "I don't think that's possible, you have already challenged me now you can't take it back"

Albus smirked tauntingly "Scorpius you're right she does have spirit"  
Scorpius didn't reply instead he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Violet resisted the urge to lunge at him "You disgust me"

Albus rolled his eyes "Lying to yourself is not a very good start"

Violet's glare deepened, how could someone be so self-absorbed?

She walked away.

Albus stretched as she left and looked at his audience who looked slightly afraid "Now how about that cookie?"

As he grinned and left for the house, Scorpius and Lily both exchanged the same look and same question- Was the apocalypse upon them?

For all they knew, it probably was.

* * *

**AN: **

**Second chapter, things are beginning to take shape :)**

**Please review!**

**Thank you**

**SPHP20896:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FIRST MOVE**

Popularity only created divides, only kept people apart.

That's what Violet was thinking while she sat in the shade of the park watching four tall model like girls wearing tiny clothes posing for pictures.

She leaned back against the tree with her earphones in her ears and closed her eyes.

She felt someone sit down next to her.

She opened her eyes and looked to her right, sitting next to her was her friend Nate Gillard. He was another oddball. She smiled at her weird friend. He wore his paint splattered clothes which comprised of cargos and a pale yellow shirt covered in oil paint stains. Nate was a lanky boy who had mahogany hair that was slightly on the longer side. He in no angle looked sporty or athletic. His eyes were a deep blue that Violet on many occasions tried to sketch but couldn't get the details she wanted to.

Nate asked "What are you doing out of your hole, I thought you hated sunlight?"  
She sighed "Thinking"

She looked once again at the girls now giggling over something.

He asked "Wondering about those weirdos?"

She looked at him "I thought we were the weirdos"

He scoffed "Please, we're awesome"

Their friendship had begun in the art classroom, both were ridiculed for being artistic, both bullied as kids, both introverted and both extremely weird by normal standards.

She laughed "I miss being your neighbor"

So did he but instead he asked "Why?"

She asked "Have you ever wanted to punch someone so hard I breaks his bones?"

He nodded "Of course, it's perfectly normal"

She said "Well my neighbor makes me want to punch him"  
He asked "What did he do?"  
She looked at Nate's face and told him "Popular kid with a complex"  
Nate opened his mouth in realization "Ah….makes sense"  
Her expression changed and Nate followed her line of vision. She was looking at that group of giggling girls but now there was someone there with them.

A boy, a typical good-looking boy who knew he was good-looking flirting and smiling smoothly.

Violet groaned "That's him"

Nate looked at her and then at him, it was like looking at the North pole and South pole.

He said surprised "He seems like a…"

She completed his sentence for him "jerk"

The girls began laughing again and Violet asked Nate "Why do girls like boys like him?"  
Nate pretended to think "Wow Violet…I can hardly think of a reason why girls would like him….let's see he's good looking, tall, athletic, a smooth talker and popular…it's like solving the rubix cube isn't it?"  
His sarcasm made Violet blush "Okay, but what about his personality?"  
Nate patted his friend on the shoulder "Not all girls are as stupid as you"

She shrugged him off "Shove off Nate"

Nate laughed and picked at a blade of grass "Relax and soak up the sun, it's summer"

She laughed; he always managed to lift her spirits "You do know I don't like summer right?"

He looked at her with incredulity "You are one depressing soul"

She shrugged.

She asked "Yeah and you think you're a ray of sunshine?"

He was just as depressing as her and he knew it he said "Please I still like summer"

She rolled her eyes.

They both continued talking when Albus saw them.

Unable to keep away he approached them and commented "Wow, nice little date, isn't it?"  
The laughing pair looked up and Violet's face changed to a stony glare "You"

Nate shifted uncomfortably.

Albus surveyed the shy boy, he mentally scoffed at her choice.

She asked "What do you want?"

Albus looked back at her "Just to say hi, I am obligated to as your neighbor"

She said "Go back to your giggling girlfriends"  
Albus looked over at them and then turned back with a pleased smile "I'm surprised you noticed, shouldn't you be paying attention to your date?"  
Nate's face turned a bright pink.

He couldn't meet Albus's eyes which confirmed Albus's doubts about him being pathetic.

Violet said with gritted teeth "We're not on a date, he's my best friend like that blonde boy is yours or is he your boyfriend?"

Albus felt extremely embarrassed and glared "He's my best friend"  
Violet smiled sweetly "Oops my mistake"  
Albus looked at Nate who looked afraid "What's your name?"  
Nate answered trying to sound confident "Nathan Gillard"

Albus nodded "You're not that bad, if you need someone to hang out with you could join Scorpius and I sometimes"

Nate looked up in utter confusion and shock "W-what?"

Violet was gob-smacked "Are you kidding me?"  
Albus put his hand out seriously "Albus Potter"

Nate nervously, thinking this was some kind of secret television show put his hand in his.

Albus gave a small smile "See you around"

Then he looked at Violet who was seething "You…not so much" He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Nate sat there not believing his luck.

Violet jumped to her feet and caught up to Albus "Wait! What are you playing at?"

Albus stopped in his tracks not turning around.

She came to stand in front of him "I'm not going to allow you to exploit him"

Albus laughed "Oh Merlin, that's a joke if I've ever heard one. What do you think I am some evil Satan spawn?"  
She said raising her arms "Yes something like that!"

He smirked "Look, I just think your friend can do with some confidence"

She was very mad now "Excuse me but he's very confident!"

He ruffled his hair "Please, if you were really his friend you'd tell him to spend time with blokes and come out of his stupid shell"  
Her eyes sparkled with anger "You can't just start throwing your weight around, he doesn't need your help"

He looked at her intently and after pause when she became slightly aware of his eyes on her he said "You are selfish, you just want him all to yourself"

She felt her cheeks colour but she didn't back down "You don't know what he's been through"  
He shook his head "So you're sorrow buddies, right, you can't dwell on the past. A great man once said 'when you fear the past you can't change your present and when you can't change your present you can't look forward to the future, so we must move on'"

She crossed her arms over her chest "Let me guess that great man was you?"

He winked "You guessed right"  
She felt like ripping her hair out "You make me sick"

He grinned "No, I make you swoon"

She wondered why he was enjoying her misery so much.

She said threateningly "This isn't over"  
As she went back to Nate, he said quietly "I will make you accept that I'm better than you, I'll make you see my world and I'll show you the difference between awesome and…what's not awesome"

This intense game would have to end, who would win?

* * *

**AN: It's begun!**

**What do you think so far?**

**Please review!  
Thanks!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**REALIZATION**

His fingers moved with fine strokes of paint colouring the canvas.

The nimble fingers moved with a life of their own, speaking a language only the owner could understand. Each colour had its own role to play, each one contributing to the masterpiece.

The wind blew in and the white curtains flew, newspaper sheets scattered themselves and the wind chime played its tune.

One final stroke and it was complete.

The painting was different from the ones he had painted before, it was evident to him as he drew the back of his palm across his cheek. This painting had more meaning than the others.

Flames of fire covered the canvas but parted in the centre to reveal an angel with her back to the world, her arms raised to the sky and wings of white feathers spread out wide, slowly catching on to the tendrils of fire dancing around her.

And above her were ink blue skies tainted with smoke.

Nate sat back on his three-legged stool as his deep blue eyes skimmed over the painting trying to find the mistakes.

Finally he stood up and stepped towards his window, his paint splattered sleeve less shirt stuck to his bony frame as the wind blew and his cargos too had paint everywhere.

When he looked out of the window of the apartment all he saw was the city, miles of buildings and heard noises that belonged distinctly to the city.

The city according to him had a beauty of its own even if one had to strain to hear birds or trees. Painted in grey, black and brown and encompassing so many lives within it.

But something was different that day, there was some magic in the air.

A kind of magic that could not be explained and could only be felt. It was powerful and it marked new beginnings. Just then a sparrow perched itself on the ledge of the window and he watched mesmerized as it fluffed its wings.  
It was almost a miracle, a sparrow in a city where pigeons dominated the bird population was truly a sign if anything.

He smiled a slow, creeping smile as the sparrow flew away, something was going to happen. Something beautiful and magical.

* * *

Albus was sitting in the lawn chair sleeping with the book covering his face.

As his royal highness enjoyed his slumber Scorpius was busy climbing the tree and trying to get into Violet's balcony.

When he finally got into the balcony, he sighed with relief.

Luckily for him the doors of the balcony were unlocked.

He stepped in as silently as he could, when he did he was shocked by the number of sketches covering the wall opposite him.

He could see talent there.

He said fascinated "Wow"

That's when the room's door opened and Violet stepped into the room. It is safe to say that she almost had a heart attack.

She asked suspiciously and trying to calm herself down "What are you doing here?"

Scorpius apologized "Sorry, I know this is extremely weird"  
She nodded.

He sighed and raised his hand at the opposite wall "Great work"

She looked at the wall and shyly looked at him "Um, thanks I guess"

He asked "So can I talk to you?"

She looked suspicious "Why?"

Scorpius said shoving his hands into his pockets and swinging back and forth on his heels "Just thought I'd get myself acquainted with you, it seems like we're going to be seeing each other often"

Her eyes narrowed "Your best friend would butcher you"

He laughed "If that idiot has a problem with it he can deal with it, I rather not be in your bad books"

She scanned him, he seemed sincere. He smiled good-naturedly "I'm Scorpius Malfoy by the way"  
She nodded "Violet Felix"

He grinned "Felix, that's pretty funny"

She asked defensively "Funny?"

He immediately tried to placate her "I mean…it means happy that's why!"

She raised an eyebrow "Are you trying to say that I'm happy or are you telling me that I'm not?"

He paled "Okay maybe I'm not doing a very good job trying to be someone you can trust, but can you just take it easy? I swear I'm not spying for Albus or trying to sabotage you"

She gave him a long look and then said reluctantly "Fine"

He smiled "Thanks"

She asked walking over to her bed "Why is your friend such an arse?"  
She pointed for him to sit on her chair, he gladly did "He's always been like that, it comes with the fame"

He shook his head.

Violet's eyes widened "He's famous?!"

Scorpius mentally slapped himself for being tactless, she was a muggle "Um…I meant popularity in school"

She sat back "Oh, that fame"

He nodded "Yeah he's damn popular and proud. He's your quintessential star. Good at sports, studies and he's got that savior thing going for him"

She looked at Scorpius "Where do you go to school?"

Scorpius said almost reflexively "Ho-Scotland"

His palms were sweating, trying to look normal. Violet asked completely surprised "Scotland? Why?"

He answered thinking this time "It's a boarding school, our parents went there too"

She looked at him weirdly "I see"

He asked trying to change topics "So do you have any hobbies apart from…you know sketching?"  
She just shook her head. Scorpius noticed that if not for her balcony the place was a dark hellhole.

So he asked impulsively "You like the dark?"

She blushed "It's comfortable"  
They sat in awkward silence as he stared up at the ceiling and she looked at the ground.

Suddenly he asked "Want to play a prank on Albus?"

Her eyes lit up and her head snapped up "Yes"  
He grinned "Great come with me"

She followed him out of the balcony and down the tree.

She asked as the landed on the grass "What's the plan?"

He told her "I know someone who loves bees and I know bees love honey and I know Albus loves honey"

She smiled "I like the way you think"

He smiled "I just want to help you sober him up, he needs to you know"  
She nodded "Yeah he does"  
His majesty was still passed out like a log on the lawn chair unaware of the devious plan being plotted.

Scorpius asked Lily to arrange the bees pronto and Violet asked Nate to bring the honey, his mother always seemed to have an awful lot of it.

Nate arrived carrying three big jars of it, standing there in the Potter's backyard he felt slightly out of place in a place surrounded by good-looking people.

Violet took one jar and said "Come on, we have something really good planned"

When he saw her eyes alive with mischief he felt slightly scared for Albus.

Lily came out followed by the patronizing Bingley.

Nate felt like he was dreaming, he'd never been this close to someone as beautiful as her. He felt his stomach dancing the happy dance.

Lily saw this new friend of Violet's. He was skinny and incredibly cute in her opinion, with his paint-splattered clothes and a nervous and shy look on his face.

She smiled only to put his heart in danger "Hello"

Nate smiled back blushing "Hi, I…I..am Violet's friend"

She approached him "Does Violet's friend have a name?"

Nate gulped "Yeah…Nathan Gillard….N-nice to meet you"

Lily smiled a pretty smile "I'm Lily Potter, Albus's sister and Violet's neighbor"

Nate walked with her to where Scorpius and Violet were busy discussing how to carry out the plan.

Scorpius said "Right, now listen up, Violet and I have it planned out, please stand back"

Lily said to Nate as the other two put on gloves "Let's go there, out of harm's way, yeah?"

Nate could only nod.

Violet nodded at Scorpius seriously and Scorpius nodded back, they went about it, pouring honey all over the sleeping Albus after setting his useless book aside. Albus only said "hmmm honey…"

Then they brought in the wooden box and when the lid opened very enthusiastic bees flew out in a swarm and immediately flew to where the great lion enjoyed his peaceful sleep.

Scorpius and Violet moved to the edge to enjoy the show.

At first there was one bee buzzing in his ear and Al waved his hand to shoo it away. The buzzing grew louder and louder and then so loud he slowly opened his eyes.

On seeing the swarm of bees all trying to get a swipe at him he jumped off the lawn chair with a look of terror and yelled "Aaagh!"

He was shocked at the honey all over him, in his ears, his hair, his beautiful hair and his clothes.

He ran trying to shield himself from the buzzing bees.

He screamed "Help!"

Scorpius had fallen to the ground with laughter. Violet was clutching her stomach, Lily too wasn't holding back her amusement. Nate being slightly sympathetic grinned but also hoped he would be alright.

Albus screamed "Get them off! Get them off! Aaaagh!Shit!Scorpius I'll kill you, I'll use the Cruciatus curse on you I swear to god!"  
Violet amidst the laughter asked "Has he gone loopy, what's he saying?"  
Scorpius tried to cover for Albus "Yeah, he's loopy"  
Nate asked "I think this is enough torture right?"  
Violet laughed "It's so funny!"

Nate looked around and spotted the garden hose. He quickly attached the thing and opened the tap.

Not waiting for anyone's permission he sprayed Albus with water.

The poor boy screamed "Bloody Merlin!"

Scorpius, Lily and Violet couldn't seem to hold their laughter.

But the water seemed to do the trick, the bees buzzed away and the honey washed off.

Finally Albus yelledd "Enough! Enough!"

Nate turned the tap off.

Albus stood there soaking wet with his chest heaving.

He finally took in his surroundings after spewing a fountain of water.

He saw Scorpius and Violet cackling with laughter and Lily unabashedly wiping tears from her eyes.

Then he saw Nate standing apologetically by the hose.

Albus started walking towards Nate.

Nate said looking scared "Sorry, I meant to help that's all…I-I…I am sorry!"

Albus didn't say anything he just grabbed the hose from the boy's hands and turned the tap on.

Then he said "Hey you three! Take this!"

The three of them looked at Al confused when they were hit with a jet of cold water.

Lily yelped and jumped to the side to dodge the stream, Violet was too overwhelmed to do anything and Scorpius promptly yelled "You jack ass!"

As Lily tried to take the hose from Al, Nate was sprayed with water too.

So the whole thing just turned into a huge water fight.

Albus hit Violet with water and asked "How do you like that? You little schemer!"

She lunged at Al and wrestled him to the ground "Give me that hose!"

Aland Violet rolled around the garden battling for the hose as the others tried to break them up.

Water flew everywhere.

Albus being heavier than her managed to push her off to the side, then he kneeled over her and sprayed the water straight in her face.

She was spluttering, coughing and choking, but he didn't stop.

The others tried to stop him.

Scorpius yelled "Stop Al, don't she's choking on the water!"

Nate being smarter switched the tap off.

They all huddled to see if she was alright.

Violet was on all fours coughing and spitting out the swallowed water.

Panting and with watering eyes she looked up at Al.

He seemed frozen, like he couldn't believe what was happening.

She raised her arm and slapped him "You are the most insensitive and emotionless, proud and narcissistic person I've ever had the misfortune to meet"

She stood up and said scathingly "Oh and I'm sorry for the innocent prank, wouldn't have done it if I had known you didn't have a sense of humor"

She began to walk away.

Albus just sat there looking like a statue.

Scorpius ran after Violet "Wait Violet!..."

Lily asked her brother "What were you thinking? Did you lose your mind? You could have killed her!"

Nate came to her and said surprisingly calm "Just let it go, don't pressure him, he feels guilty already"  
Nate put his hand on his shoulder "Come on get up and get changed, you'll catch a cold"

Albus did as he was told and without saying a thing he walked into the house.

Albus went to his room, pulled the shirt off over his head and looked into his mirror, what had he been thinking? He had never lost his temper like that.

Why did this girl Violet make him act like this?

He threw the shirt at the wall. It slid down leaving a trail of water on the wall.

He sat on his bed and ran his hands through his wet hair. Obviously what he had done was wrong.

If anything had happened to her…he'd never be able to forgive himself.

He decided, he had to get his act together.

Was his ego that important to him? Was his pride and image that dear to him that he forgot how to be human?

Had he really been that closed off from emotions? Was he losing himself in this web of self-confidence? Was he losing sight of what really mattered?

Was he willing to change?

* * *

**AN:**

**I love this story!**

**It was a nice chapter to write!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks**

**SPHP20896:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN EVENTFUL NIGHT**

That night Violet sat at the Felix's dining table playing with her pasta.

Her father was off on business, again. So it was just her mother and her in the house.

She admittedly had a rocky relationship with the woman she seemed to be a carbon copy of.

But though she resembled her mother, there were differences.

For example, her mother's hair wasn't choppily cut and it didn't fall into her eyes as Violet's did. Her mother was beautiful some would say, she didn't seem awkward in her own skin and carried off the golden-brown eyes like a queen.

Violet on the other hand wasn't as good at looking confident, maybe that was because she didn't feel confident.

She wore clothes two sizes too big for her, let her hair grow and then cut it herself, had a firm jaw that usually intimidated people and her eyes weren't sparkling or dazzling like they could have been no they were brooding orbs that gleamed with a mysterious sorrow.

Her mother asked "So have you met anyone new, any of the neighbors perhaps?"  
Violet sighed "Yes"  
Her mother was surprised, she wasn't expecting much of an answer "Oh, that's nice. Who?"

Violet thought about the disastrous afternoon "Nobody important"

Fiona Felix had a tough time with her daughter, she had always hoped that Violet was going through a phase but she was proving to be a tough nut to crack.

She shut everybody out except for that odd boy Nathan.

He was a nice boy but Fiona knew her daughter could do better.

She rubbed her hands together "Violet, what's wrong?"

Violet shook her head "Nothing"

Fiona pursed her lips "You haven't taken a bite of that pasta, do you want me to make you something else?"

Violet shook her head "I'm fine, just not hungry"  
Fiona took a breath "Why don't you talk Violet? You seem to talk to your father?"

Violet said sharply "Because I don't want to"  
Fiona said her patience wearing thin "You can be as cold as you want to, but I am your mother. I don't deserve to be treated this way"  
Violet rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

Fiona was hurt "Why Violet? What have I done? Where did I go wrong? If you tell me I can fix it"

Violet pushed her chair back "I'm going to my room"

Fiona asked "Violet, I love you, will you ever let me in?"

Violet said not looking at her "When people stop expecting me to be like you I'll let you in, until then I can't"

Fiona felt exhausted as Violet walked up the steps.

She silently cleared the table and then switched off the light in the kitchen.

When she went up the light in Violet's room was switched off.

She knew she wasn't asleep, she smiled when she heard the sound of pencil scratching paper.

She went to the study and took out an old drawing book, it was the one she had kept from when Violet was five.

Her Violet had always been different, talented she always argued when someone pointed it out. Only Violet didn't know of her mother's support and trust in her daughter's capabilities.

All she wanted was to be closer to her daughter, but her daughter thought she had to live up to her image.

Fiona sighed "I will fix this"

Just then the doorbell rang.

She walked down to the door and opened it to reveal a tall good-looking teenager "Um..Hello…"

Albus shuffled his feet and was taken aback by the beautiful woman he was looking at "Um…hi…I am Albus from next door"

Fiona smiled politely "Oh hi…I am Fiona Felix, is something the matter?"  
Albus asked "Can you give this to Violet….I know it's late…but…..?"  
Fiona took the letter he handed her slightly puzzled "Sure, I will"

He smiled charmingly "Thank you Mrs. Felix and oh…can you tell her that it's from Scorpius Malfoy, not from me?"

Fiona stared suspiciously at the boy, hearing that name she wondered whether he was making up some random name.

She nodded "Okay"

He smiled "Thanks, Goodnight Mrs. Felix and sorry for troubling you so late"  
She couldn't help smiling at his manners, he was charming.

She said "Oh no it's no trouble at all, you have goodnight too"

He waved and started down the steps.

Fiona shut the door and Violet came down "Who was at the door this late?"  
Fiona walked up to her and held up the letter "This is from Scorpius Malfoy"

Violet's face showed shock.

Fiona faked a yawn "I think I'm going to bed, goodnight Vi don't stay up too late"

She went up the stairs too her room. When she heard Violet's door shut a few minutes later she smiled to herself, if that boy meant something to her daughter…. Vi was going to be fine.

* * *

Violet sat on her bed and switched on the light in her room.

She was suspicious about the letter and took the paper out of the envelope.

She unfolded the sheet and began to read the beautiful slanted handwriting that she had always dreamed of having-

_I am sorry, I lost myself this afternoon and what I did was wrong._

_You dislike me I know but if you can forgive it would be ideal._

_I hope you are alright._

_I am apologizing in a civilized manner for the wrongs I have committed._

_I have sincerely no intentions of harming you. _

_But I have an ego and I don't apologize for that._

_Albus_

_P.S. I knew you wouldn't have read the letter had you known I had written it._

Violet muttered "Jerk"

His language was completely aristocratic and just like the rest of him.

She thought back to all her meetings with him.

He had an air about himself, he was extremely proud, but he wasn't mean. He had been decent to Nate by offering him friendship, he looked intelligent and he might not be as bad as she thought.

But she had an ego too, so she tore the paper into as many bits as she could and threw it into her dustbin.

She switched off her light and pulled the blanket over herself, she wasn't going to back down.

* * *

Albus sat on his bed in his boxers, while Scorpius looked up from his sleeping bag "What are you thinking?"

Albus said "I don't like her"

Scorpius rolled his eyes "I already knew that"

Albus put his arm behind his head "She just seems so…so…"

Scorpius said flatly "Different from the girls in your fan club"

Albus threw his pillow at Scorpius "She makes me feel like I am a ….."

Scorpius said cheekily "Narcissistic aristocrat with his nose in the air"

Albus glared at his friend "What do you get out of this?"

Scorpius threw the pillow back "To see your head deflated"

Albus stayed silent, Scorpius said seriously "I just want my best friend back, not the rake he has become"

Albus asked "What have I done wrong? I've always been polite, nice, sincere and honest"

Scorpius sighed "You forgot condescending, proud and arrogant"

Albus shrugged "I can't help it"

Scorpius said "Don't give me that nonsense, you can"

Albus said in a sharp tone "No I can't Scorp, this is who I am"  
Scorpius settled into his sleeping bag "Then let her help you Albus, let her show you how to change"

Albus looked at the moon "I don't know if I want to change"

Scorpius smiled "Don't worry you'll want to, she'll make you want to"

Albus turned around "What is that supposed to mean?"

Scorpius said closing his eyes "I don't know you tell me, goodnight mate"

Albus shut the light off and closed his eyes, he couldn't change. If he changed he'd be surrendering to her. Surrendering was not even an option, at least not until he had her agreeing to his principles.

This was not just a clash of personalities, it was a clash of worlds, the popular and the unpopular.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Okay, so I have a few ideas about the next chap!**

**Please feel free to express criticism.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A SNITCH AND A TRUCE**

It was ten in the morning, her mother was off on work, Nate would be there in half an hour and Violet was busy cleaning her room.

This basically meant updating her wall of sketches with a few more wherever she could find the space.

She stood on her toes on her bed trying to stick another one in the non-existent space next to her bed.

Just then she heard a rapid fluttering of wings completely mechanical.

She stuck the last bit of tape and turned around to see a small golden ball with wings fluttering around her room.

She was intrigued and amazed at the same time.

She reached out and grabbed it before it could escape her clutches.

She turned back to the wall and started examining it, it was the coolest and interesting object she had ever seen. The carving on it was so exquisitely done. She tried to memorize it so she could draw it later.

Down below, Scorpius and Al exchanged a look of pure terror as they both saw the snitch fly into Violet's room.

Al was the first to point it out as Scorpius had been searching for it.

After all he wasn't the Gryffindor seeker for no reason.

Al didn't waste a second he climbed up the tree as fast as he could.

Violet let the snitch go smiling slightly and it flew above her.

She moved to the edge of the bed and jumped to catch it, but she instead started falling backwards.

She grappled at the air fearing the impending fall, but it never came.

She was shocked to feel two strong arms catch her.

She looked up into the flawless face of Albus Potter.

For a moment she was stunned.

Then realization dawned on her as she quickly disengaged herself from his arms "What are you doing here?"  
He just looked up and tried to find the snitch "That golden ball with wings belongs to me"

His eyes flitted around her room trying to catch a glimpse of the snitch. His eyes skimmed over the wall of sketches unperturbed and not even the slightest bit acknowledging of its distinct uniqueness.

She felt disappointed on hearing him say that "Oh, where'd you get it?"

She didn't want to sound too eager and moved when he jumped up in the air and caught it.

"Just something my Dad bought me for my eleventh birthday"

She stated "Looks expensive"

She shuffled her feet, she loved it.

He smiled "You like it"

She blushed "So what?"

He shook his head "Nothing"

She asked curiously "What do you do with it?'

He answered "Catch it, it's main aim is to escape, sometimes it's very hard to find"

He knew it was risky telling her this, but she seemed so eager.

She said in awe "Must be some incredible technology, what's the brand? I think my Dad could get it for me"

He felt oddly warm thinking that she'd be very interested in Quidditch if she had been a witch.

Albus said "Sorry I can't do that, it's a secret"

She glared "Come on that's bullshit, why can't you just tell me?"

He looked at the snitch still furiously whizzing in his hand "It's too special, so don't talk about it to anyone"

She was really disappointed but she tried to hide it.

He sighed "Tell you what, I'll give it to you, if you agree to a challenge"  
She was treading on dangerous water and she knew it "First tell me about the challenge and I'll think about it"

He held the snitch up "The first one to catch the snitch in our backyard gets to keep the snitch, Scorpius will referee"

She crossed her arms "No strings attached? No loopy statements that give you leverage over me?"

Albus said confidently and sincerely like a business man "I'm not like you when I fight, I fight fair"

Her eyes flared with indignity "What are you implying?"  
He smirked "Do I have to remind you about the honey and the bees?"

She blushed "It was a prank!"

Albus turned to go "Whatever you say, come on"

She followed him grumpily, totally keen on kicking his ass.

Once on the ground and after explaining their little competition to Scorpius, Scorpius said authoritatively "No murdering, get it? And I decide about the cheating"

Both the competitors nodded.

Scorpius raised his hand and let the snitch go. It immediately flew out of both their reaches.

Albus grinned and followed the snitch with his eyes.

Violet did the same.

They both knew the snitch wasn't going to come down.

Violet got an idea.

She started up the tree, into her balcony and then like a ninja up the pipe and rolled onto the roof.

Albus knew he couldn't use a broom so he used his long legs and climbed onto his own roof while Scorpius just gaped at the two of them.

Nate came to the backyard "Where's Violet she isn't home?"

Scorpius pointed to the roof and Nate watched as the two rivals were searching the sky for something.

He asked "When did they turn into superhuman monkeys?"

Scorpius answered "I think they always were mate, they always were"

Albus leaped for the snitch but he couldn't quite make it.

The snitch flew farther away right over the telephone cable running through the gap between their houses.

Nate gasped "They wouldn't!"

Albus ran to the edge of his roof and Violet slid down her roof.

Scorpius nodded "Yup they would"

Violet hung from the cable and made the mistake of looking down, her heart fell to her stomach and she tried to keep herself calm.

She slid carefully further and further down the cable.

Albus was doing the same and for a moment Violet was fixed on his muscles straining as he sashayed his way down his end of the cable.

He looked like an athlete.

She snapped herself out of the momentary trance and began moving with more fervor.

When she was almost there her muscles started to hurt, she wasn't an athlete. In fact she hated exercise and sports periods in school.

This was a breakthrough for her and that was a most embarrassing fact to admit to herself.

While she was busy making excuses to skive sports periods girls her age in her year were busy working on getting flat stomachs, burning off calories and keeping themselves active.

Now she regretted it.

But she ploughed on sweating profusely.

She told herself "Come…on"

Albus knew she was tired.

The snitch hovered tauntingly above the two of them as they made it to the centre.

The cable was sagging with their weight.

It swung back and forth making Violet's heart rate double "Oh god…"

They looked up at the snitch and at each other.

Violet in a split second let go of the cable with her right hand and stretched as far as she could to catch the snitch.

Her sweaty left hand was slipping on the cable and Albus warned her "You're going to fall, hold it with both your hands"

She said to him in a strained voice "You just don't want me to catch it"

He said in a voice that told her she was insane "Don't be stupid, this not about the snitch"

She tried to sound unconcerned "Oh so that's what it's called, well I'm going to catch it. Watch me"

Before he could protest she gave one massive stretch that made them swing dangerously and enclosed her palm around the golden ball.

Her victory was short lived as her left hand could no longer hold on to the cable.

She screamed "Aaaah!"

But she didn't fall too far, Albus had caught her right wrist and grunted through gritted teeth "You dumb girl"

She took a few seconds to recover.

Now the dilemma was how they were going to get down.

Violet was suddenly over-whelmed "Oh god, we're so high up"

They heard a faint straining and saw that the cable was slowly breaking.

Violet began to fret "No no no"

Albus tried to be calm although he was afraid too "Stop, nothing's going to happen, don't worry"

Scorpius and Nate had a plan fortunately. They brought out the trampoline that had been kept in the Potter's garage from the time when the Potter kids were wee little tots.

Nate asked Scorpius "You think this will hold them?"

Scorpius assured him confidently "Trust me"

What Nate did not know was that the trampoline had been secretly charmed by Mr. Potter to ensure that it could hold any amount of weight.

Once the trampoline was set, Scorpius yelled "You can let go now!"

Albus looked down at the trampoline and grinned "Right, on the count of three!"  
Violet looked terrified "Are you insane?! That's crazy! Don't let go!"

Albus said it once locking his eyes on hers "Just trust me, One….two…."

She felt her heart pounding but she couldn't look away from him, how was she allowing him to do this?

Then he said it "Three"

He let go of the cable and she just gulped as her heart jumped and her stomach leaped.

Albus didn't let go of her wrist as they both fell.

On impact with the trampoline Violet could hardly believe she had made it alive and bounced up and down a couple of times before they both finally settled.

Albus had let her wrist go and they both heaved sighs of relief as they lay on the trampoline.

Violet said gasping for breath and staring at the sky "That was awesome"

She looked at Albus; Albus looked at her with raised eyebrows for a moment before laughing his heart out. She couldn't help it she began laughing too.

They laughed and laughed until their stomachs hurt.

Nate and Scorpius just watched completely perplexed.

Once their laughter subsided Violet turned the snitch over in her hand "I guess I won it"

Albus smiled "You did, it's all yours"

She held it out "No keep it, it doesn't feel right taking your birthday gift"

Albus shook his head "No, you deserve it for your determination"

She smiled at him properly for the first time "You're the most ethical person I've ever met"

Albus looked puzzled "What?"

She sighed "You don't break any rules, you're a person of your word. It's quite...quite…."

He asked not knowing what to expect "Quite what?"

She said honestly "Annoying"

He sighed, he should have known.

She told him looking at the snitch "It would have been easier to take this if you were a sore loser or you hadn't practically saved my life"

He nodded his thanks.

She brushed her sweaty tendrils of hair away from her face "I guess we're both winners today?"

He raised his eyebrow questioningly and she replied "I showed you my determination and what you call 'courage' which is what normal people call stupidity and you showed me, you're chivalry, honesty and real courage"

Albus smiled "So… we're even?"

She asked surprised "You're keeping score?"

Albus shrugged "It'll make things simpler when you accept that I'm any day better than you"

Suddenly she felt irritated "Can't you just be a decent person and not treat me like a charity case and be done with this idiocy?"

Albus shook his head "I can't let you keep thinking that popular children are scum and pig-headed. I'm just showing you that we earn the popularity we receive"

Violet shook her head "You're impossible, you people look down on us all the time, you don't get to judge us. You people create divides"

He countered "If you don't want to be treated like charity case all you have to do is prove that you're not one"

Her eyes spit fire at him, he continued sternly "You know why I am challenging you, because I know you're not a charity case, you can stand up for yourself. I know you can handle it. Now if I challenged someone like Nathan that would be pointless because he would break, no offence"

He looked at Nate who shook his head "None taken"

She let out a breath "You do know that it's because of you people that we lose our confidence right?"

He said gently "Those are called bullies, you can't make the mistake of confusing popular people with bullies"

How could she argue with that "But..but most popular people are bullies, they're mean"

Now she sounded like a five-year old.

Albus said calmly "Yes, but is it fair to generalize? That right there shows how judgemental you are despite being against unreasonable judgement"

She got off the trampoline, she knew she was wrong.

But she had an ego too.

But he caught her wrist "Don't go….I know you don't like me but I'm willing to call a truce"

She pulled her wrist out of his grasp "Why?"

He said diplomatically "We've all been judgemental, we've both generalized and insulted each other enough. We could try understanding the other side for a change, for mutual benefit"

She hated that he was right.

She reluctantly said "Fine"

He smiled a charming smile at her and then said looking at Scorpius "I might not be willing to change, but I could try and understand"

She grumpily said "Okay"

Scorpius smiled shakily.

Nate clapped his hands together "On that note, shall we get something to eat?"

Another twist in their twisted tale.

* * *

**AN: I like this chapter, but I want to know your opinion.**

**Please review!  
Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE IS LIKE A TRIPLE CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM**

She was busy scrambling for something, frantically.

Nate was lying on her bed fiddling with the snitch.

She pulled out files of sheets, rummaging in drawers.

Finally after flipping through hundreds of sheets she finally found it.

Nate asked curiously "What are you looking for?"

She said quietly looking at the sheet "Something eternal"

That caught his attention.

He knelt down next to her and tried to get a look at what was obviously one of her billion sketches.

She stared at it "I drew this last year"

Something tugged at his heart when he saw what she had drawn.

It was a girl looking into the mirror with her hand extended, and in the mirror there was her reflection holding out her hand to her smiling and behind the girl in the mirror there was a meadow with a boy in the background standing farther away staring at the rising sun with his back facing them.

Nate saw something very real in the eyes of the girl's reflection, comfort and trust.

Violet said "I look in the mirror every morning hoping to see this"

Nate looked up at her "Is this your dream?"

She blushed "Yes"

Nate asked "You know who the boy is in the distance?"

Violet stated "No, I mean obviously it's the boy I'll fall for but I don't know who he is"  
Nate pried further "Why are you taking it out now?"

Violet looked out her balcony "I don't know, something about that drawing is so intimate. It's eternal, that dream will never change"

Nate assured her confidently "It'll come true"  
She shook her head and smiled "I don't know if it's meant to be reality. I want to preserve it. I'm afraid that if it comes true it just won't be that satisfying"

He asked "So why now?"

She sighed "I just remembered it that's all"

He tried to change the subject "So are you going to put it up on the wall?"  
She smiled "Can you see any space?"

He smiled back, there was practically none.

He offered a suggestion "You could take off one of the sketches and put this one up instead"  
She said stubbornly "I love all of them"

He muttered "Weirdo"

She shoved him "Who are you calling a weirdo, you're the god of weird have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

He said looking offended "Excuse me but I've got the artistic look going for me"

She snorted "Yeah right, you look like a malnourished boy working at a construction site"

He pointed a finger at her "Please, girls love this look"

She asked challengingly "Oh really? Name one"

He was at loss of words then.

She stood up "Don't think so hard you might lose a few brain cells, come on let's get you fed you under-fed boy"

He got to his feet and said with dignity as she pulled her door open "I'm not under fed I just have a high metabolic rate, you'd know that if you paid attention during biology"

She left the room chortling with laughter "Oh you're so funny sometimes Nate, I can't tell you!"

Nate rolled his eyes and followed her out "Yeah, I'm hilarious"

She looked back and said "You know I do have something that's eternal"

He asked a little unenthusiastically "What?"

She smiled, something he always loved to see "Your friendship"

He smiled back on hearing that "I'm honored"

She said cheekily "You better be"

Scorpius looked at the envelope on the bed and then at his lazy friend "Who's that from?"

Albus said not sounding the least bit bothered "Margret"

Scorpius raised his eyebrow "She's having a hard time accepting that you two are over?"

Albus held the envelope out "It's pathetic"

Scorpius had read plenty of letters from crying girls begging Albus to take them back.

Scorpius just set the envelope on the side table not bothering to open it "When will you learn that girls have feelings? When will you learn that you can't raise their hopes and then shatter them?"

Albus closed his eyes soaking in the afternoon sunlight coming in through his window "Save your breath Scorp, it's high time you stopped fathering me"

Scorpius said sternly "Al you're ruining these girls"

Albus opened his eyes reluctantly "I'm a boy Scorp, I get attracted easily"

Scorpius said scowling now "And bored"

Al sat up lethargically "So? Look I'm not going to waste my time being hung up on one girl when until she realizes I exist I can date girls who are interested"

Scorpius said snappily "I get it, you're not me"

Al shrugged "Sorry mate, but it's the truth"

Scorpius asked "Just clear this one doubt for me, are you a virgin?"

Al looked at Scorpius "Are you stupid? Have you lost your mind? Of course I'm virgin! I'd never do that Scorp, I am not that out of control!"  
Scorpius said seriously "Not yet"

Albus glared at his friend "Why does this bother you so much? It's harmless dating"

Scorpius said his voice rising "That's what you think, for those girls it's serious. They dream about you day and night. In their minds you're their tomorrow!"

Albus said a little shocked "Calm down"

Scorpius yelled "Don't tell me to calm down! You know I'd be happier if Rose never dated me if she was going to date me because she just wants to do some_ harmless dating_"

Albus sat still, and Scorpius said lowering your voice "But who am I kidding? You'll never understand that. If you did you'd stop doing this. You'd stop thinking about yourself for a change"

Then he walked off slamming the door behind him.

Albus took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face.

He looked over at the envelope that he hadn't even opened. He sighed and took out the letter.

_Albus,_

_I know you probably think I'm crying my heart out over you. Surprisingly I'm not._

_You're a jerk who is totally self-absorbed and I'm not going to beat myself up over that. I know I should have written this letter a week back when summer started but I was busy thinking. You did me a favor breaking up with me so thank you._

_I pity the naïve girl who you're going to call your true love, she doesn't deserve that sort of torture. You are one pompous prat. That's all I have to say._

_Margret_

Albus smiled to himself, he had gotten ahead of himself.

He crumpled the letter and threw it.

Unfortunately it fell outside the window right on Violet's head who was hoping on finding Scorpius.

She picked up the letter and unfolded it, she was surprised that it was parchment not paper.

She read it and then she started laughing.

Albus looked out of the window on hearing her laughter and was petrified to think she had read his letter.

He fled down the stairs and snatched the letter from her hands "You shouldn't read others letters"

She grinned "I like that girl"

He glared "You would"

She asked "Where's Scorpius?"

He answered "I couldn't care less"

She nodded "I see, you two had a row"

He looked at her "What do you want?"

She shook her head "nothing much"

He asked bitterly "Aren't you going to meet up with Nate or something? After all you two have a thing going"

She smiled "Better not mention that in front of Lily, she would be gutted"

He asked confused "What? You can't possibly…?"

She nodded "Yes"

His expression changed to shock "What is happening around this place?"

Violet said "Anyway see you around, I'm going for a walk"

She turned to leave, but Al stopped her "Mind if I come along?"

She turned and saw some nervousness on his face and then her eyes flitted to the letter in his hand "Come along"

He nodded and started walking with her.

To say that it was extremely awkward was an understatement.

She asked "So how many girls have you left broken-hearted?"

He answered grudgingly "Plenty"

She nodded "Good to know you're honest"

He stated "I don't understand girls"

Violet shook her head "No, you understand girls just fine, you don't understand love"

He asked perplexed "Love? Where did love come from?"

Violet smiled "These girls believe they are in love with you, there's your problem, they don't date you for fun"

When he heard that he suddenly felt guilty "I guess you're right, it's all my fault"

Violet patted his shoulder unthinkingly like she would do to Nate, but she realized too late that it was Albus.

She blushed and he just continued walking like nothing happened, she said "It's not your fault completely, if they don't want to be hurt they should not fall for you. You're just being yourself"

He said "Hmm…Maybe"

Silence followed until Albus asked "How are you not like them all? I haven't ever met one girl outside of my family that doesn't try to flirt with me"

She looked up to reprimand him on his arrogance but when she looked up she saw honest curiosity and it worried her a little that there really wasn't any girl who hadn't fallen for him barring her.

She shrugged awkwardly "I just don't like you"

He sighed "What can I do to change your opinion?"

She said hurriedly "Nothing"

He asked a little taken aback "Really? Nothing?"  
She was beginning to sweat, she was starting to think about his sculpted features and his arrogant innocence "What I mean is, don't do anything, it would just screw up the truce"

Albus asked "Are you that repulsed by me?"  
She didn't say anything. He looked at her "I'm not that bad"

She just stopped walking when he stopped walking.

He asked "Do you want to get some ice cream? You're sweating buckets"

She mentally slapped herself and wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

He said "come on, I'll take you to the ice cream shop"

He gave her a charming smile and her heart began to pound.

When he turned and began to walk, her golden brown eyes widened, his frame, his hair, his lines were exactly like the boy in her picture.

He turned around and she just stood there transfixed on him.

She was in the middle of the road and didn't hear the car honking.

Albus immediately pulled her to the side.

She took in a sharp breath when she realized what had just happened.

He shook her "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

She shook her head "I just, I don't know"

He sighed "You're okay aren't you?"

She nodded silently, her heart melting when she saw the concern in his green eyes for her.

The little bell in the shop dinged as they entered.

The waitress got ready to serve these two newcomers.

She couldn't help thinking they were a new couple, they looked slightly awkward around each other. But somehow they looked cute.

They sat down next to the window and she flounced over to them "Can I help you two today?"

The handsome boy looked up smiling "Sure, um what would you like to have Violet?"

The girl who looked more nervous than the boy looked up shyly "Anything will do"  
The boy smiled "I'll have triple chocolate, thank you"

The waitress grinned "Great! And what about you? Mango? Strawberry? Or a sundae?"

She just said "Bring me the triple chocolate too thanks"  
The waitress smiled "It'll only take a minute"

She turned to go thinking- Cute couple.

Albus asked "You like chocolate too?"

Violet replied "Who doesn't?"

Albus grinned "True"

Violet was trying hard not to imagine that this was a date. But everything seemed so much like one.

Albus said unthinkingly "You look like your mother"

Violet looked up and said defensively "So what?"  
He didn't seem bothered by her discomfort "She's beautiful"  
Violet suddenly felt weak "What…are you trying to say?"

Albus smiled "That you look like her, except you're less confident"

Her eyes narrowed to slits "You're obnoxious you know that?"

Albus asked "How did you come to that conclusion?"

She sat back in her chair "You say something; a person begins to think it's a compliment and then you insult them just to aggravate them. The worst part is you don't even realize you do that"

Albus said innocently "I just say the truth"

Violet looked at Albus thinking for a minute "Sometimes people don't want to hear the truth"

Albus leaned onto the table just as she had "Then don't expect any honesty, you can't have everything"

Violet laughed "You're so honorable, it's ridiculous"

Albus smirked "Sure, that's why I get insulted like this"

He held up the letter. Violet shook her head "She'll be truly happy you didn't lead her on one day, she'll see that you prevented her from getting badly hurt"

Albus said sadly "Scorpius thinks I'm an indecent human being"  
Violet smiled "I can't disagree with that but I don't think you don't know your limits"

Albus shook his head "I don't get this whole disastrous love shit"

Violet laughed "No one does, everyone just goes with the flow"

Albus said thoughtfully "I wonder how it really is"

Violet nodded "Trust everyone thinks about love, no one knows what it really is"

The Waitress came over with two ice creams that looked positively divine.

She set down the tall glasses and handed them the spoons "Enjoy"  
Violet smiled "Thank you"

Albus nodded and when she went Violet said to Albus "I like to think love is like chocolate, addicting, delicious, smooth, creamy, slightly dark, all-consuming and…sweet"

Albus took a bite of his ice cream and stated "Oh this is good"  
Violet ate her own and smiled "It's really good"

Albus smiled back "So that's my reference then, I want love that's like a triple chocolate ice cream"

They both laughed.

* * *

**AN: Please pretty please review!**

**I really want to know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**LITTLE TALKS**

There was something about a Monday morning and not getting ready to go to school that pleased Violet more than most things in the world.

She smiled as she opened her eyes and yawned.

Completely relaxed she stared up at the ceiling listening to the sound of the birds and the trees swaying.

An instantaneous calm swept over her.

But that calm was broken by sharp knocks on her door.

Reluctantly she called "What is it?"

Her mother opened her door and said "Wake up, it's past eight, I have to leave for work"  
Violet said shutting her eyes "So leave no one's stopping you"

Her mother's lips formed a thin line and she said "Don't test my patience Vi, wake up and get dressed. If you're not down in two minutes there will be consequences"

She left shutting the door loudly. Violet wondered what had her mother on end, usually she was never this strict.

Once she was down her mother bustled around the kitchen in her work clothes, Violet asked swallowing her eggs "What's the rush?"  
Her mother answered hurriedly "Something has come up at work, I got a call at two in the morning, listen I wish I had time to tell you properly but I've called Nathan's mother and have said you're spending the night there"

Violet asked "Why?"  
Her mother said rummaging in her handbag for her phone and keys "I'm going to be back tomorrow morning around four"  
Violet asked "Can't I just stay here alone, I can take care of myself"

Her mother pleaded "Please Vi, not now, I'm in a hurry"  
Violet rolled her eyes "You're being silly, I'm not spending the night at Nate's I'll be fine alone"

Her mother started towards the door and said exasperated "You know what, if you're so stubborn stay by yourself for all I care, I'll tell her you're not coming! Bye!"

Violet just glared in response.

Fiona left the house not looking at her daughter.

Violet cleared up the table and sat on the couch in the living room thinking for a long time.

She knew she was hurting her mother, purposely being difficult.

If she made some effort they could get along.

But then again they were so different they probably wouldn't.

Her mother was amazing, kind, sweet and everything a mother should be so why did Violet feel so intimidated by her?

Maybe it was because her mother excelled at everything she did and Violet hadn't inherited that trait. Maybe it was because Violet felt inferior and therefore insecure.

No matter what the reason, the bottom line remained that she was hurting her mother and Fiona was trying very hard to enter those walls.

Violet realized with a jolt, her mother may have excelled at everything but she thought she had failed in what to Fiona was her most important job in being a mother.

Guilt rose up in Violet's throat and she felt like an ungrateful snobby daughter who could never be satisfied with what she had.

She sloppily wiped tears off her cheeks and tried to get a grip on herself.

She had everything, two loving parents, an awesome best friend, a wonderful talent, so why was she so unhappy?  
Now it was her turn to decide, was she going to let her depressing childhood in school loom over her head forever? Was she going to allow herself pity because of what some stupid people did so long ago?

She felt confused and angry and she wished desperately for something and someone to blame apart from herself.

But the truth however hurtful remained that she was the cause of her own misery.

She remembered Albus's words 'When you fear the past you can't change your present and when you can't change your present you can't look forward to the future, so we must move on'

She had to move on, if she didn't she'd end up hurting a lot more people than just herself and what good would that do?

* * *

Albus sat in his room thinking deeper that he had in a long time.

Scorpius talked to Al but he was still angry and Albus knew that.

Albus didn't feel up for anything.

So while everybody was out of the house, Scorpius and Lily had gone to see Rose and Hugo, his parents were off on work and James was in training for his next match Albus drowned himself in gloom and wallowed in his misery.

That was until the doorbell rang.

He slumped to the door, he hadn't bothered to comb his hair and was still in his bed clothes.

He opened the door rubbing his eyes and was petrified to see Violet on the other side unperturbed.

He asked stammering "W-what do you want?"

She looked at him taking his unpleasant appearance "I was going to see if Sorpius was around?"  
In all honesty she had been hoping to see Albus.

He shook his head "He isn't here, he's gone to my cousin's place"

Violet asked "Why?"

Albus said trying to comb his hair with his hand and failing miserably "Uh…to see my cousin"

Violet asked prying more details "Your cousin, why would he want to see your cousin?"  
Albus said trying to shake off the daze "It's a long story"

Violet said unaware of his stupor "I've got time"  
Albus sighed "I'm not up for a chat this morning, so could you….I don't mean to be rude….get lost?"

Violet felt the blow like a knife being thrown at her "I really need someone to talk to right now"

Albus had been yawning and felt slightly awake when he heard the quiver in her voice.

He was not good with crying girls "Yeah well, I'm going through something myself, so I don't have time for your problems"  
She looked up at him desperately "Nate's gone to the dentist, I don't have any friends, I'm all alone at home, I had an argument with my mother, Scorpius isn't here and you're down too. I think I'll just go, today's not my day. Bye Albus"

Albus said hardly listening "You do that, bye"

The second she turned around, he shut the door.

Violet ran, trying to keep the sobs from breaking out.

Albus walked back to the kitchen and began getting his breakfast ready, he didn't want to talk to anyone today.

He didn't have any sympathy to spare.

Violet roamed the streets until evening and didn't feel like returning home.

She sat at the lake's edge hidden behind the tree and cried her heart out losing track of time.

All she wanted was someone to talk to.

Was it so wrong to want more than one friend?  
When she looked up wiping her tears, there was a boy few years older looking at her "What are you doing here? It's getting late"  
She got up "I was just…."  
She was slightly afraid, she wasn't strong enough to protect herself if she needed to and she was much too unsteady to think clearly.

He told her "You're lucky I found you here, this isn't a safe place at this time"

He moved closer and she walked backwards "I'll just go"

He said "I could accompany you, you'd be better off that way"

She shook her head "I'll be fine, thank you"

She walked swiftly keeping her head down.

She made it to the road and saw the cars whizzing past.

She walked trying to keep herself composed.

She checked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following but there wasn't.

Violet did not want to go back home.

So she decided to buy herself a sandwich and got to the park.

As she sat down eating she thought about everything.

About how those girls had humiliated her in front of the whole school and how she transferred schools after that. How those boys had teased her and made fun of her, the names, the insults and all the laughter.

She opened her eyes breathing hard.

She shouldn't have been thinking about all that but for some reason everything she'd bottled up came out.

The look in his eyes as he tore her notebook to shreds and threw it into the gutter, the threats and the number of lunch breaks she had spent trying to shield herself from their taunts and insults.

The number of times she had cried and the times she had been hit.

Violet stared up at the sky "It's the past, the past, it's over"

* * *

Scorpius told Albus "Violet's house is empty" they were getting ready for bed, Albus said "I haven't seen her since morning, she wanted to talk but I wasn't in the mood and I told her to go"

Scorpius asked suddenly concerned "You don't think she's in trouble do you?"  
Albus went still "It can't be, she's not stupid"  
Scorpius cursed "Great, that's another girl you hurt, I'm going to go find her"  
Albus said "I'm coming too"  
Scorpius glared "I can't believe you can be this arrogant"

Albus didn't even defend himself, he shouldn't have let her gone off.

It was all his fault.

He said "let's go, Mum can't find out"

Scorpius just left the room not waiting for him to follow.

* * *

Violet was staring up at the stars, crying occasionally and getting the pain out of her system.

She was unaware of the time and was in no state to go back home.

Albus ran through the streets, he was imagining all sorts of painful things that could have happened to her.

He ran to the park and searched it and almost gave up until he heard a strange sob.

He looked at the bench and was almost ecstatic to find her sitting there hugging her knees to her chest.

He felt oddly relieved.

He approached her and said "Hey, I found you"

She jerked upright and looked up at Albus with blood-shot eyes.

It broke Albus's heart to see her like that.

She looked away "Why did you look for me?"

He sat down beside her "You're an idiot that's why"

She said tiredly "I'm lonely"

He didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to because she continued "I've never felt so lonely before. I just want someone to talk to"  
He said uncertainly "I'm here"  
She looked at him "I thought you didn't want to talk"  
He felt the pang of guilt again "I was going through something myself"

She smiled a sad smile "Being us sucks"

He nodded "Can't agree less"

She leaned back and took a breath "I'm trapped in my past, I keep hurting everyone around me. Everything I touch turns to dust. I am a freak"

Albus said "So am I"

She looked at him "How can you say that? You have everything"  
Albus smiled "If you knew you'd not believe it"  
Violet was curious "Tell me"  
He shook his head "I can't"

Violet said "I can handle it"  
Albus laughed "No, I honestly cannot"

Violet glared "That's unfair"  
Albus said flatly "That's life"  
She sighed "I want friends, more than one, I don't want to fight with my mother"  
Albus suggested "Why not start step by step? Start with being better with your mother"  
She shook her head "It's hard"

Albus said smartly "If you're stubborn, you'll never move forward"  
She nodded "You're right, I'll try being nicer"  
Albus smiled "That's the way, eventually everything will fall into place"

He wanted to pry details of what exactly was wrong between her mother and her but was too nervous and unsure to do so.

She asked "Why are you feeling down?"

Albus answered "I'm a self-absorbed git, I'm learning to accept that I'm a bad person and a tainted human being. I'm arrogant, shallow, pompous, rude, mean. Is there anything good about me?"  
She said seriously "Listen to me, this is what I see when I look at you, confidence, determination, strength, honesty, chivalry, courage, kindness, yes arrogance and pride, royalty and intelligence. And yes, you're extremely annoying and sometimes you can make a sane person turn into a psychopath but otherwise you're a good person at heart. You just need to see the world a bit more clearly. You know see from other's perspective for a change and not from your own all the time"

Albus sighed "I wish I could, it's not easy"

She said clearing her throat "A great woman once said 'It's not the task that is hard it's the task of getting yourself to do the task that is hard'"

Albus grinned "The words of the wise, smart, incredible and beautiful Violet Felix"

She blushed and he asked "You feeling better?"  
She answered "Yeah"

He let out a breath "Let's go home then"  
She asked as they stood up "If I ever feel lonely again…"

He looked at her significantly "You can talk to me"  
She gave him a small smile and they began walking.

She said casually"Nice pajamas by the way"  
He was wearing bright emerald green pajama bottoms with snitches all over them "Shut it"

She laughed.

Scorpius came panting only to see them both walking out of the park laughing.

He was annoyed to say the least "Oi! What are you both doing? I went mad looking for you!"  
Violet stopped laughing and looked at Scorpius "Oh Scorpius! You were looking for me too?"  
Scorpius raised his arms "What did you think?"  
Violet smiled "Thank you so much for your concern, both of you"

Scorpius glared at Al "Sure, he doesn't deserve thanks though"

Violet said "I don't know exactly why you're mad at him, but Scorpius you must let it go, you're both best friends"  
Scorpius said angrily "First tell him to deflate his big head"  
Albus said helplessly "I'm trying"

Scorpius said his anger suddenly dissipating "Good"

Albus asked "So?"  
Scorpius "So what?"  
Albus raised his eyebrows "Are we good?"

Scorpius looked at Al and then at the street light "Explain to me why I can't stay mad at you"

Violet laughed looking very relieved.

Albus whose face had shown desperation and hope a moment ago now revealed a happy grin, Scorpius tried very hard not to smile until his face just couldn't help itself any more.

Scorpius laughed "I must learn to work on my temper"

Violet just smiled Albus patted him on the shoulder "That's an endeavor with a dead end Scorp and you know it"

Scorp shrugged his hand off "Shove off"  
They walked back home laughing and teasing each other.

Maybe this was the start of something new, something different.

* * *

**AN: Okay I'm back!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**IT HAS BEGUN**

"A great man once said, if you don't take the leap now, you will never take it"

"A great man once said, Shut up"

"Every great man says that"  
"Choose your pick then"

"Stop changing the topic, tell her you love her"

"Stop being an arse"

"As her cousin I should be blasting you right now for even having feelings for her"  
"But you aren't"

"No because I 'understand' so take advantage of my blessings and go tell her"

"But she doesn't like me"

"No she doesn't..."

"Thank you, I really needed to hear that"

"….she loves you"

"What?!"

"You heard me"  
"I'm not going to believe you"  
"You're no Gryffindor"

"Who says?"

"Says me"  
"Are you saying you are smarter than the sorting hat?"

"I have my moments"

"I'm not going to tell her"

"Okay, then watch her go out, get married, have babies and be successful…with somebody else"  
"I can't do that"

"Well then your only option is to tell her"

"But her father!"

"I swore I would never tell you this, but Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione have been having a bet since you both were twelve as to when you two would get together. Aunt Hermione bet seventh year, Uncle Ron bet any time before that. You could still help him win"  
"Scorp?"

"Scorp! Where are you going?!"

"Scorp!"

"Your cousin is all mine!"

"Scorp, you've lost it! Stop running!"

"Nothing can stop me, a great man once said, a flower cannot blossom without sunshine and man cannot live without love!"

"Haha, very funny!"

"No a real great man actually said that, Max Muller"

Well, that morning could have been safely described as eventful.

As realizations went this generation was no better than the last if not worse.

So as Al and Scorpius ran down the street, sprinting to reach Scorpius's desired destination our heroine, Violet was busy trying to sketch a bird in flight sitting on the bus.

She'd been to the mall to buy herself the pencils that she had ran out of.

As the bus came to a stop, she got off slipping her things inside her bag.

Then she saw the two familiar boys racing off down the footpath.

She immediately called out "Albus! Scorpius! Wait!"

Albus dragged Scorpius to a halt by his collar.

He looked across the street and met Violet's eyes "Where are you two going?" She asked crossing the street.

Scorpius said sweating "We're in a hurry to get to his cousin's place, it's right around the corner"  
Violet asked cocking her head to the side "What's the angle with his cousin?"  
Scorpius blushed and then said impatiently "I have to go, see you two later"  
Albus was too late to stop him "Don't mind him, he's just excited"  
Violet said "I am confused, mind explaining, he always seems to be at you cousin's place"  
Albus asked "Before I tell you about my cousin, I want to know, do you like Scorpius?"  
Violet blushed and jumped up "No, no, no, no…no I don't…like him"  
Albus blushed too, embarrassed "You're always asking for him when you come to our place and then you seem very easy with him"

Exactly how she wasn't around Albus.

She said swallowing down her humiliation "Um no, he's just a friend I guess"  
Albus looked relieved although he didn't know why he felt calmer now that she had denied his claim "Rose, is Scorpius's true love. It's a complicated and a totally sappy love story"

He rolled his eyes to mark his point. Violet smiled "Okay this time, no escaping, tell me everything"

He sighed "Fine then, let's go for a walk, shall we?"

She smiled playing along "We shall"  
They laughed and he began "What you must know is that Rose's parents were my Dad's best friends in school and they had this huge bitter rivalry with Scorpius's Dad. He wasn't too nice."

She stopped him "Wait, so how is Rose your cousin then?"  
Albus said "Oh, her Dad is my Mum's older brother"

Violet smiled slyly "Oh, I see what happened there"  
Albus blushed, but didn't know why he felt embarrassed "Okay, we're not talking about my parents so let it go. Anyway, once they passed out of school….."

He told her the whole story and she listened intently.

She always enjoyed romantic stories.

At the end of it she asked "So basically like Romeo and Juliet but with a twist?"  
Albus grinned "Kind of, but not exactly, her Dad's cool with the relationship. Actually everyone except the two of them foresaw it"

She shook her head "Typical"  
Silence followed and suddenly the conversation was hard to continue, neither knew what to say.

She asked awkwardly "So how big is your family?"

Albus grinned slipping back easily into conversation mode "It's huge, my Mum has six brothers, but my Dad….he's an orphan"

She said solemnly "Ah…sorry"

Albus smiled "No big deal, he's fine with it, he's always accepted my Mum's family as his own"  
Violet smiled "My father has two brothers, one younger and one older and my Mum's got one older sister"

Albus asked curiously "Do you see them often?"

Violet shrugged " Oh you know when they have the time and when we have the time"

Albus smirked knowingly "So not a lot?"  
Violet shook her head "Not a lot"  
Silence slipped back once again and Albus kicked a pebble just to keep from speaking.

Both of them were not good at open conversation, but the fact that they were even trying was something of a miracle.

Albus asked suddenly "Do you see your grandparents often?"

Violet took a breath and brushed her hair behind her ear "They're really you know stuck up. I mean my grandparents on both sides are quite rich, so they tend to keep to themselves. We visit, but my family isn't really a great warm family. It's like we all have lives of our own and can't be bothered with others. I see that between the three of us too. I mean my Dad's usually off on business and when he's here he spends a lot of time in the study or at office. My Mum's a doctor so she's usually at the hospital and sometimes she stays the night. Yet it's funny how we're closer than all my cousin's families and we actually make an effort to keep up the relationship….sorry, I spoke too much"

She looked nervous.

Albus smiled "No that's alright, it's very different from the way I grew up. My family is really tight and we keep meeting up, during the summer there's always a family dinner every Sunday. If someone doesn't attend, Nana Molly turns into your average Hungarian Horntail and then there's always the deal when all the cousins meet at the Burrow to stay for a week during Christmas. Everybody is always in everybody else's business. And it's not great when you can't keep anything from your parents because all your cousins go to the same school so if you try keeping a secret, it just ends up being the next big headline"

Violet looked at him confusedly "Hungarian Horntail?"  
Albus replied thrown off guard "Um…a type of dragon"  
Violet laughed "A type of dragon, how interesting"  
Then she asked "The Burrow?"

Albus calmed down slightly "That's what my Grandparent's house is called"  
She nodded understandingly "Oh, it must be really weird having all your cousins going to the same school as you"  
Albus shrugged "You get used to it"  
She took a breath "We're such extremes"  
Albus nodded "I can see that"  
Violet asked looking up at the sky "You're quite different aren't you?"

Albus asked suddenly alert "What do you mean?"  
She shook her head "Don't deny it, I mean starting with the snitch, then going to the same school for generations, trampolines meant for kids that can hold two fully grown teenager's weight, carrying sticks in your pocket, saying some weird stuff, referring to types of dragons, using parchment instead of paper. Boarding school in Scotland. Tell me what does your father do?"

Albus felt cornered, it was like someone had just stunned him.

Albus didn't know how to answer, 'my father is the boy who lived, he's a wizard and he's the head of the Auror department'

Violet snapped her fingers under his nose "Hello, back to earth yet?"  
Albus shook himself and said "He's um…he…he…"  
She said gently "Look I will not ridicule you or even judge you, so don't be afraid"  
Easy for her to say, he thought, it was not like she had any insane secrets like he did.

He blurted out "I can't tell you"

She asked patiently "Why not?"  
He said desperately "Because you won't believe me"  
She said with conviction "I will, trust me I will, I promise"  
He began to walk but she caught his sleeve and pleaded "Albus please, I promise I won't freak out. There's something about you all that's just very different. I even thought I saw an owl in your kitchen window once. I just want to clarify my doubts, that's all"  
He felt his resolve crumbling. It was risky telling a muggle such a secret.

He asked turning around "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded determinedly.

He sighed "Come to my place today evening, I will explain everything"  
Before he left she called "What time?"  
He didn't look back "Four"

She stayed silent and watched him walk away.

He felt shaken up and was wondering why he had agreed.

He should have just brushed her off, refused to tell her, he could have left without saying anything. Why did his resolve break? Why was he stretching his boundaries? Why?

Then an answer that made his insides freeze and his stomach clench came to him, he wanted to tell her.

The balance was tipping over and Albus could feel it, he was used to pulling the strings in relationships. He was not the puppet, he was the puppeteer.

Unfamiliar territory scared everyone, but Albus was not scared he was just worried. He'd have to get his act together if he wanted to continue being the person he was.

He'd have to control himself before he fell.

A great man once said 'It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun'.

* * *

**AN: Phew! Another chapter done!**

**It's moving along quite nicely if you ask me!**

**So tell me if you liked it, please?**

**Oh and the last quote is by H.W. Longfellow, one of my favorite poets ever.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRUTH OR LIE**

Violet was excited, nervous and tingly all over as she waited for the clock to strike four.

She kept getting distracted from the book she was forcing herself to read. She wasn't much of a bookworm in the first place.

The last time she'd read a book was for her English assignment and even then she had taken three weeks to complete it.

Her attention span was too short to ever be able to read novels and extensive literature.

She was the girl who read the headlines in the newspaper but never bothered to read the articles.

She sat in her father's study staring at the grandfather's clock hoping that time would pass faster.

She imagined what his secret was, tried to picture a fitting explanation.

Half the things she had seen were too unusual for a simple explanation.

When she began to think out of the box, she just couldn't picture werewolves and warlocks and sorcerers and what not. Not because she didn't want to because if that was the truth it would be so awesome but it wasn't realistic. This was the twenty first century not a movie based on a novel or her preferred alternate universe.

She turned another page in her book without even glimpsing it.

She was so jumpy about the meeting that she didn't even want to sketch.

She had thought of calling Nate but he had a lot on his plate at the moment. Every summer his mother sent him to the countryside to stay with his grandmother for a week and every summer Nate went like the good kid.

He never went against his parents wishes or their crazy restrictions and she sometimes wished he could stand up for himself.

His grandmother adored Nate and was very lonely in the countryside.

Nate had a very strong connection with his grandmother and this summer his grandmother was sick and in bed.

As Nate grew up she grew old.

So it was very necessary that Nate be there with her.

Violet smiled, Nate had always put his family before anything else even if it meant giving up something he loved.

Unlike Violet he didn't have the option of taking up art after his school.

His parents looked at his talent as a hobby not as a source of income and he again being the good boy was aiming to become a doctor not an artist.

His spotless grades and his talent reflected in the canvas had earned him the title of a nerd and a wuss.

Nate had never spoken to anyone when younger, he was more interested in keeping to himself.

But upon seeing Violet bullied the same as he had been he without saying anything managed to convey his message.

Violet knew Nate for who he really was and she couldn't have found a nicer person to be her best friend.

Her eyes flitted to the book and she couldn't make sense of anything on pages.

She shut it and laid it aside.

She watched the television, ate whatever was in the fridge and then took an afternoon nap.

* * *

Albus was busy drafting his speech in his mind.

He had the peanut butter jar open and a spoon in his mouth as he thought slowly sucking on the peanut butter about what he planned to tell Violet.

Lily walked in and whacked his head "What are you doing? Mum bought that jar yesterday, there's only quarter left"

Albus wasn't listening.

Lily sat down next to him "Al, hello? Al?"  
He looked surprised to see her "Huh…wha?"  
She rolled her eyes and said "Take the spoon out of your mouth you troll"  
He did as she said and asked "What do you want?"  
She answered crossing her arms "To know why my brother had almost a whole jar of peanut butter while spacing out about something that's definitely bothering him"  
He put the spoon back in the jar and dropped his head onto the table "I am in a massive pickle"

Lily asked "What did you do?"  
Albus groaned "Violet wants to know why we're different and weird, I think she suspects something odd"

Lily's brown eyes grew wide "What? How did you manage to give her that impression?"  
He mumbled "She already knew"

Lily asked letting out a breath "Do you know how disastrous this could be?"  
Albus looked up at her desperately "You think I don't? Help me Lils"  
Lily took a spoon of peanut butter and popped it into her own mouth "What have you promised her?"

Albus gulped and mumbled incoherently "Tha…lll..teerverythin"

Lily looked at her brother pathetically "You better open that big fat mouth of yours and talk Al or else I'll have to get it out of you and it won't be pretty"  
Albus felt his stomach flop over like a dead fish "That…I'll tell her everything"  
Lily's face undertook a transformation Albus had been suspecting it would.

Her eyebrows drew in and her lips were pursed, she took a deep breath "Are you frikking kidding me?"  
He shook his head and she blew "What were you thinking! Do you know how ugly this could become? If you tell her everything, then you'll have to make her swear never to tell anyone, it'll just get more and more complicated!"

He nodded "I know okay? I just…I couldn't lie to her"

Lily raised a hand to her head and started massaging her temples "One day….one day Albus Severus Potter your stupid honesty is going to bite you in the arse so hard….I swear sometimes you can be the most infuriating person on the planet"  
Albus asked "Why?"

She glared at him with such fury that he almost jumped up in his seat, she said "Because it's sweet that you're so honest yet it's so troublesome. No one can really blame you for being truthful but sometimes it causes problems like this"  
He hung his head "I'm sorry"  
She sighed "Forget it, so are you going to lie to her?"  
Albus felt suddenly uncomfortable "I don't know"

She put a hand on his shoulder "You have two options, lie or tell her the truth. Consider the consequences before you choose. Think about yourself but also think about her, can she handle it?"  
Albus said with a heavy heart "Give me a cover story"

Lily grinned "Already on it"

* * *

When the bell rang Lily ran to the door with her red hair swinging behind her, she opened it to reveal a fidgety Violet "Hi"

Lily grinned "Come in, I'm suspecting you want to see Albus, he's upstairs, second door on the right"  
Violet smiled shyly and entered "Oh, okay, thanks"

She heard Lily shut the door as she took in the house's appearance.

Lily and Al had taken extra effort in making sure all the wizard like things were somehow disguised or hidden.

When Violet saw the fireplace she exclaimed "That's so cool, I've always wanted a fireplace"

Lily just smiled.

Violet walked up the staircase and in the corner of her eye she thought she saw one of the people in the picture frame move.

She stopped and looked at the picture of a red-haired man smiling at her.

Nothing seemed odd so she moved but still felt uneasy. Maybe it was her imagination she told herself.

She heard someone cough and looked behind to see Lily who quickly began coughing "Sorry, just a little itch in my throat"

She cleared her throat once again innocently.

Violet smiled tightly still suspicious and feeling even more curious than before, finally she reached Albus's bedroom door.

She didn't know why she was flustered, he had been in her room hadn't he, that too without her permission.

Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach she knocked on the door.

The door opened and Albus swallowed almost guiltily which earned him a look from Lily who was behind Violet.

Albus said nervously "Come in"

She entered and found that the room she had imagined and the one she was standing in were quite different.

It was messily kept which didn't surprise her.

What surprised her was that there were no posters of football teams or girls or rock stars on the walls.

There was a sleeping bag on the side which she guessed was where Scorpius slept.

The walls were surprisingly blocked from her view with sheets and things somehow oddly misplaced in the room.

She saw that there were stacks of hardcover books on the table and an open trunk on the far of side.

Albus said breaking the silence "So, um regarding your explanation"

Violet tore her eyes away from the eagle quill on his table to his emerald eyes "Yes"

Lily said "I'll leave you to it then, I'll be in my room"

She smiled and slipped out of the room.

Only Albus knew she'd be listening with her ear pressed to his door or she might even use the extendable ear.

Once she was out, Albus said awkwardly "You can sit if you like"  
She sat down mechanically.

He started speaking pulling out his chair by his desk and sitting on it "My father works for the government"

Violet heard the quiver in his voice but nodded encouragingly.

He said "I am not allowed to reveal what he does and honestly it's quite complicated"

This he said with confidence and Violet could feel him warming up to it.

He continued looking anywhere but at her "As for the trampoline I cannot explain it"

She asked "The snitch?"

He didn't know why he felt so clammy "Uh yeah that….My Dad never told me where he got it from, so I don't know, he told me it was custom made"

Violet wanted to argue but she didn't want to upset him, "Okay what about your school?"

He closed his eyes praying silently for divine intervention to help him "Don't tell me you don't have family traditions? That's just the case for me and for Scorp. It's a prissy private school. I know it's old-fashioned but it's what it is"

Violet asked innocently yet with a strict undertone that told him that she wasn't quite convinced "Okay, so what is it called?"

Albus could feel the alarms going off in his head, he tried to be calm like Lily had said.

Then he scratched the back of his neck and smiled "uh…it's called St. Thomas's Scottish school"

She gave him a long look and he shifted uncomfortably.

She narrowed her eyes "Oh….I will look it up when I get home"

He felt like someone punched him in the gut.

He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans.

She asked through gritted teeth "Then the parchment?"  
He answered "It's just a you know fad"

She smiled tightly "I suppose carrying sticks in your pocket is a fad too then?"  
He cringed when he heard her sarcasm "Uh….yes?"  
She stood up "Albus you're a horrible liar, you're probably the most honest person I have met in this generation. But if you're going to lie then at least do it properly. I'm leaving, and maybe you'll be better prepared next time"

He knew he had hurt her.

He wished he could say something but found himself at a loss of words.

She went to open the door but Albus said desperately "Wait"

She stopped but didn't turn around.

He said letting out his breath "I'm a wizard"

* * *

**AN: How's that for a cliffhanger? :D**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading**

**SPHP20896:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**STUPID IN LOVE**

"Okay what?!" Violet whipped around looking completely confused.

He hung his head mentally kicking himself for not being able to lie.

He looked up tiredly "It's true I'm a wizard"  
She shook her head as if she was trying to shake off his words.

He walked over to the wall and starting moving the sheets and all the misplaced objects.

As the things were moved on the two adjacent walls were posters of his favorite Quidditch team and his favorite players.

All were moving posters not to mention.

Violet opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

She lifted a shaky finger as one of the players scored a goal and the audience clapped.

She collected herself and looked up at the ceiling "Do you have a hidden projector or something? That has got to be a hologram"  
But then she wondered when he had hidden it with all those objects technically the hologram would have still shown.

But since it was the most reasonable explanation she could find she went with it.

He looked at her "No it's not a hologram, I wish I could tell you it was"  
She swallowed and asked "Okay, I will give you what I understood from this okay?"  
He sighed and she told him "You said you're a wizard, so basically all this is magic. You use old-fashioned parchment and quills. You have cool magical objects, I am assuming that those 'sticks' are wands and you play games on broomsticks and judging from what I see in that poster the snitch is actually a part of the game. That trampoline someone did some hocus pocus on it right?"

He only nodded in response.

She felt slightly dizzy and sat down trying to take it all in.

She looked up at him "This is the truth right?"  
He closed his eyes wishing he could undo what he had done "Yes, it's all true"

She gave a laugh and then she was overcome with laughter.

He stared in horror as she chortled away "Are you alright?"  
She looked at him and grinned still chuckling "I was sitting at home wondering how I would react to whatever you said. I wanted to believe that you were a warlock or something, but obviously I was imagining things. I want to believe you Albus, but it's too much. Trust me no one wants magic to exist more than I do but it's not a nice trick to play"  
He saw a sadness in her eyes, like she was having a flashback.

She blinked breaking the eye contact.

He said "But it's the truth, I can prove it to you"

She asked crossing her arms "How?"  
He walked over to his drawer and rummaged inside the mess for a bit, then he came out with an envelope with the Hogwarts seal on it addressed to him.

He looked at it and then held it out for her to take.

As she hesitantly reached for it he told her "This is my acceptance letter that I received when I was eleven to go to The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Her head snapped up from the envelope and she looked at him with shock.

He nodded with conviction.

Her fingers fumbled as she pulled out the letter and read the letter.

At the end of it she looked at Albus disbelievingly.

All he could do was nod.

She felt her head spin.

Questions and denial flooded her brain.

He asked tentatively "Is everything fine?"

She said looking intently at the ground "If this is true then I must be dreaming because I have always hoped for something like this"  
Sighing he sat down next to her "I wish you were dreaming too, then it wouldn't be so hard to accept. It's fine if you don't believe me"

She said sincerely "I want to believe you, that's not the problem. I'll gladly believe you. My problem is, the world I grew up in doesn't believe in this"  
He said gently "I know, that's why we keep it a secret"  
She asked holding him with her pleading eyes "If I believe you, you won't suddenly disappear will you. You won't leave and take the magic with you? Tell me you'll tell me more, show me everything and somehow make me a part of this?"

He couldn't believe what she was saying, he could hear the desperation in her voice.

He asked "You don't think I'm weird, you're not scared of me? You're not going to accuse me or yell at me or tell everybody?"  
She shook her head "Never"

That was all he needed to hear.

She said "I promise I won't tell anyone not even Nate"

When she said Nate's name he heard the break in her voice, he could understand her feeling. He couldn't imagine hiding anything from Scorpius either.

He took a breath "No it's okay tell him if you want. Lily will have to tell him some time anyway right. He might as well know"

Without thinking she threw her arms around his neck and said "Thank you!"

But as soon as she realized what she had just done she drew away from him and apologized "Sorry, that was…stupid"  
He cleared his throat "It's okay, it happens"  
She stood up "So…first thing tomorrow you will tell me everything about the wizarding world, everything"  
He raised his eyebrows "Everything?"  
She nodded enthusiastically "Yes"  
He ran a hand through his hair "I don't know…."

She pointed a finger at him warningly "You promised"

He raised his hands up in surrender "Okay okay we'll do it your way"  
She smiled satisfied and strode out of the room only to see Lily standing there embarrassed and apologetic.

She said guiltily "Oops, Sorry about that"  
Violet rolled her eyes "What are younger sisters for?"  
Lily grinned.

Violet said over her shoulder as she left the house "See you tomorrow"

And then she was gone.

Lily looked at her brother "You're pathetic"  
He threw himself on his bed "I know, that was awful"  
She giggled "St. Thomas's…."

He groaned "Get out"  
On the contrary to what he said she sat down next to him "You're a poor boy, Violet's going to have you wrapped around her little finger in not time"  
He looked at her "No, she will not. I'm not stupid"

She patted his shoulder "Sure you're not Albus, sure you're not"

She left the room humming some unknown tune.

He grumbled "She's right I am stupid"

What he didn't know was that everybody was stupid in love.

* * *

**AN: let me know how you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE FIRST STEP**

Being silent was one of Violet's talents especially where her mother was concerned.

Now that she knew of the wizarding world and Albus had educated her on its existence answering all her eager questions she didn't find her own little world as impressive or interesting.

Her mother talked animatedly about an incident that took place at the hospital.

Violet was trying to make room for her mother in her life, trying to accommodate her mother's love for her.

At the same time her mother and her were like parallel lines, they could never intersect.

But they were both connected by a transversal, Violet's father.

Things seemed more convenient and harmonious when he was in the house.

Dinner was also more pleasing when he was present.

Her mother was an excellent cook Violet admitted, but she dearly wished she wasn't because then she could properly explain why she didn't feel like eating.

And that was something because Violet never neglected food and she had a high tolerance for abysmal food, it was a trait she inherited from her father, perhaps the only.

She let out a low moan which unfortunately reached her mother's ears.

Fiona looked up from her plate and anticipating tension she asked carefully wearing her practiced expression of impassiveness "Is something the matter?"

Violet looked at her guiltily "Sorry, Mum, I am trying but I can't…I can't laugh at your hospital jokes and talk about my day like you do"

Violet was wondering whether she did the right thing by being honest.

Fiona on the other hand felt warm, she had finally managed to know what her daughter was thinking.

She composed herself and said gently "Fine, then what do you want to talk about?"  
Violet looked up, that was not what she had been expecting.

She said awkwardly "I don't know"  
Fiona took a bite of her chicken and said "Listen, do you remember Anne? One of my patients? She complimented your artwork the other day"

Violet's eyes widened "You showed her my sketches"

Fiona said smiling "I always keep two or three with me at work, they are my good luck charm you could say"  
Violet didn't know why this meant so much to her.

She asked hoarsely "Do you show them to all your patients?"

Fiona shook her head "Of course not, just a few I trust understand the value of your talent"

Violet felt overcome with emotion and didn't say anything.

She felt horrid, she had always blamed her mother for anything bad that happened to her but her mother was always there for her.

Always trying to break through her walls, she hated her mother because she looked like her but couldn't be like her.

She always thought she wasn't good enough for her mother and that her mother thought the same.

But in truth, her mother had always been her biggest supporter, and here she was proudly talking about her talent not like it was a hobby but it was a part of her.

She couldn't have felt more guilty at that moment.

She said impulsively unable to take it "I'm sorry"

She couldn't say more than that.

Fiona put her fork down and reached over and took Violet's hand in hers "Violet, you have nothing to apologize for"  
Violet wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around her mother and weep away all the years of cold and harsh behavior.

Fiona told her "Look at me, look at me Violet"

Violet reluctantly looked up into eyes so much like her own.

Fiona said confidently "I love you and nothing will change that, I have never felt like you weren't matching up to my expectations. You were always special and all I expected from you was to be true to yourself. Not everybody can do that, and I am proud of you"

Violet gripped Fiona's hand. Fiona used her free hand to brush Violet's hair away from her face "You silly girl Vi, if you ever were like me I'd have probably given you a sound thrashing. You are your own person and the only person you have to live up to is yourself"

Violet still couldn't speak, words failed her.

Fiona kissed her forehead "I'm different from you and you are different from me. If I am completely honest with you then I'd say, you're a much better girl than I am. I made some truly horrifying mistakes when I was your age and it surprises me to see how clearly defined your principles are"

Violet said finally finding her voice "I just wanted to be…be…accepted"

It broke Fiona's heart to hear that. She knew of the torment Violet faced almost every day of her life.

She pulled her daughter into her arms "Vi, not everyone is going to accept you, no matter who you are there's always going to be someone to pull you down. But I know you're stronger and smarter than them, to be able to hold your own. Even if the world is against you remember there will be those few countable people who will believe in you and even if it isn't a big number they are the ones that count. All the others are the cowards, the jealous and those afraid of change"

Violet had never loved her mother more "I always thought you were beautiful and confident and all the people I know think so they always made it a point to tell me that I look like you but I am not like you and that hurt me"

Fiona sighed "Listen to me, confidence only comes when you believe in who you are. Beauty lies in your confidence. That's all you need to remember. If you aren't afraid the world then you are confident, if you yourself doubt your own character how can others find it appealing? It isn't what you wear Vi, it isn't your hair, your face, your figure, no, it's your power to believe. If you believe anything can happen and anything will, tell me, have you heard what a great man once said 'Believe in love. Believe in magic. Hell, believe in Santa Clause. Believe in others. Believe in yourself. Believe in your dreams. If you don't who will?'"

Violet smiled "Intelligent man"

Fiona smiled back "He was my favorite singer, do you know Jon Bon Jovi?"  
Violet nodded "I've heard a few songs"

Fiona grinned "There you go, there's something we can talk about"

For the first time mother and daughter spent their time talking and got to know lot more about each other that night than they ever had before.

As she laughed with her mother Violet thought, Albus was right that night in the park, she had made her first step and now everything was slowly like he said it would 'falling into place'

Maybe Albus was a great man Violet thought, after all she found herself quoting him every now and then.

She grinned and went back to talking to her mother.

The magic was working.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?  
I like this chapter, I don't know why**

**Anyway, leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN UNEXPECTED INVITATION**

Scorpius was thinking about Rose, how she had blushed and agreed to be his girlfriend.

He was thinking about her smile and her eyes and her hair. Curly and wild red like fire, brown at the roots, falling like a beautiful mess he could lose himself in.

A hopeless romantic Scorpius had like Albus said 'A touch of feminity that works wonders on the female population of Hogwarts'

Not that he was proud of his slightly sappy side, it was not fitting for a boy his age to be a romantic who believed in the existence of Cinderellas and Rapunzels.

Lily threw a piece of bacon at him "Wake up"

He looked at her snapping out of his reverie "I'm awake"

Lily rolled her eyes "In your dreams"

Al snorted as he read the paper and sipped his coffee. His actions were that of a thrity year old man which bothered his generation.

Scorpius asked Lily ignoring Al "How's it going with you and Nate?"  
Al looked up from the paper like any protective brother would.

Lily blushed "I haven't spoken to him after that afternoon and stop getting weird ideas"

Scorpius leaned onto his elbows "Okay, so I was just imagining all the flirting you did with the shy boy who obviously looks at you like you're a ticket to dreamland?"

Lily looked like she might throw the fork she was holding in her hand at him, so Scorpius leaned away as a precaution.

Albus was listening intently.

Lily said with dignity "Okay so what if I like him, he's really nice and there's something artistic about him"

Albus replied raising his eyebrows "Maybe that's because he is"

She glared at him "Exactly"

Scorpius tapped the table idly "I'd like to see you two together, Nate would pass out if he knew you liked him"  
Lily said "Shut up, he's awesome you don't know him at all"

Scorpius rolled his eyes "Says the girl who's only met him once"  
Lily stood up and left the room.

Ginny yelled from upstairs "Boys! I have work for you! Come up here once you're done with breakfast!"  
Scorpius groaned "I love your Mum but…."

Albus continued for him "She can stick it right up your arse can't she?"

Scorpius raised his hands "You said it I didn't"

Albus shut the paper and put his plate in the sink "Get up Romeo we've got work to do"

Scorpius sighed "Shut up Balthazar"

Albus looked at Scorpius offended "I thought I was Tybalt"

Scorpius rolled his eyes "The scary cousin who kills Mercutio? Nah, you're better off as my servant"

Albus shoved Scorpius smiling and Scorpius shoved him back "Idiot"

* * *

Violet found Albus and Scorpius moving boxes in the attic of the Potter's household.

For some reason Albus was compelled to look at her more than usual, as she coughed in the dust he noticed how she had pulled her straight black hair into a messy ponytail like she'd slept like that, he'd never seen her in a ponytail and now he noticed the shape of her face properly.

She had a pointed chin and the look of a pixie, big doe eyes which seemed bigger with her hair pulled back. In the dim Attic she seemed to glow, she looked so pale almost like snow. She had an average build, no muscle that was for sure. She wore a checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and khaki capris.

It made him wonder, how much khaki did she own?

He'd seen her wear a lot of khaki and couldn't seem to understand why he'd noticed in the first place.

He could see that she was a girl who would stand out in the crowd not in the way most girls did, with a nice smile, strong legs, hair styled to the tip.

But she'd stand out because she was eerie, like she'd stepped out of a horror movie straight into a cheerful world.

But today she looked less like a horror movie character and more like a normal teenager, because he could see happiness in her eyes.

And he smiled at her sharing some of that happiness "Hi"

She smiled showing off the chipped front tooth that set her a little further away from the band wagon of typical girls.

"What are you doing?"

Scorpius said dusting his hands off "Cleaning the attic"

She asked placing her hands on her hips "Can I help?"

Albus said cockily lifting up another carton "It's heavy work meant for men"

She raised one eyebrow smirking "Men? Are you sure about that?"  
Scorpius clutched his heart "How could you Violet? How could you say that?"  
She grinned.

Albus walked over and set the carton aside "You could start sweeping if you like"

She instead lifted another carton to prove him wrong, Scorpius warned her "That's a heavy one Violet, be careful"

She brushed him off though he could see the strain "I'm fine"

She started walking slowly towards the corner when she felt her knees giving way beneath her.

Albus supported the box and said "It's a good thing you're so enthusiastic to help but seriously, why don't you do things you will be able to?"

She gave in transferring the whole weight of the box to Al "Yeah I was just being stupid, I'll sweep then"

Scorpius pointed "The broom's over there by the door"

She nodded looking slightly disappointed.

As they worked, it was obvious that Violet wasn't as organized or meticulous like they thought she would considering she was a girl and girls tended to be very bossy when it came to work.

But Violet gave them their space, thought she did her job really well and did get them to work properly, simplifying things for them, she did give them the chance to do it their way and to have fun.

This showed Albus that, she wasn't a pushy person who'd step all over your boundaries and manipulate you, she wasn't controlling but she was stern and knew how to keep you on track.

Once they were done, they plopped onto the floor like sacks of grain wiping their sweat and groaning.

Scorpius said leaning against the wall, his hair glinting in the filtering sunlight coming from the tiny window above him "I'd kill for a lemonade right now"  
Violet giggled and pointed to his head "You look like an angel"

Albus gave her a weird look and looked at Scorpius and noticed that he did look like the golden boy he was.

Scorpius said as cockily as he could manage being so exhausted "I have that effect on girls"

Albus rolled his eyes and Violet fell back onto the floor with a thud "This summer feels like God is trying to take revenge for all the Sports periods I skived in my entire life"

Albus pointed her "That is karma"

She closed her eyes, her chest heaving "Tell me about it, I'm sorry to inform you but you might have to carry me downstairs, the muscles I didn't know I had are aching like the devil"  
Scorpius groaned "No more carrying, no more lifting, my arms don't feel like my arms anymore"

Albus seemed like the only one of them with any energy left "Get up you whining gits. That lemonade isn't going to make itself"

"No it isn't, so I made it for you"

Albus turned to see his mother standing there smiling with a tray laden with Lemonade, cookies and chips for all three of them.

Scorpius smiled a wide and happy smile "I could hug you Mrs. Potter"

She came over to them and set the tray down on one of the cartons.

She looked around the attic "You three have done a wonderful job"

Scorpius grinned "All thanks to Captain Violet Felix"

Violet blushed sitting up with renewed energy "It was nothing"

Ginny looked at the girl, taking in the uniqueness and the odd beauty she possessed it was almost like something out of a horror book that could chill a person even in the heat.

She smiled uncertainly "Thank you, you must be Violet. How are you getting used to the wizarding world?"

Violet shrugged shyly "I love it more than the world I live in"

Ginny smiled "Don't form an opinion just yet the wizarding world still has its short-comings"

Violet smiled brushing sweaty strands of her fringe away from her eyes "I'm sure it does but it's still…how do I put it….magical"

Ginny laughed "Well it's a good thing you aren't bothered by wizards, most muggles can't adjust to the idea"

Violet shook her head "I'm sure they could if they tried, I'm weird that way, I tend to be slightly queer"

Ginny could see that but she smiled "Well go ahead have the lemonade and enjoy the rest of your day. I must pop in to Diagon Alley for a bit and listen Albus you must get ready for the match this afternoon, you too Scorp"

Al nodded.

Ginny smiled "It was nice meeting you Violet"

She whispered something in Albus's ears which made Albus's eyes go wide and left before he could say anything.

As they ate Scorpius asked "James is playing today isn't he?"

Al nodded sipping his lemonade still mulling over what his Mum said.

Violet asked "Quidditch matches must be fun to watch?"

Albus looked at her and Scorpius said excitedly "They're awesome!"  
Albus took a breath and asked "How would you like to come with us?"

Violet went rigid, she couldn't believe her ears "W-what?"  
Albus smiled a small smile "My brother's playing his first professional match and he has got us prime seats, everyone in my family will be there and after that we'll apparate to the Burrow to celebrate whether he wins or loses, my Mum thinks you should come"

Violet was searching for words but she was too shocked to react.

Albus started shifting looking at her "I know it's short notice but we'll have you back by ten, you could ring your mother and ask"

Violet jumped up "YES! YES! I'm coming! I mean Thank you! I would love to!"

She'd heard so much about Quidditch and the wizarding world she actually wanted to watch something for her own

Scorpius laughed loudly "You're going to love it"

She jumped up and down "I'll tell my Mum right away"

She ran out of the attic to her house.

* * *

Since it was Saturday her Mum was at home sitting in front of the TV reading one of her magazines.

When Violet barged in through the front door sweating and grimy she looked startled and immediately took off her reading glasses "Vi! Good God! what's the matter?"

Violet panted "Mum Albus has invited me to go for an outing with his family this afternoon and he'll have me home by ten, can I go please?"  
Fiona pondered like a responsible parent much to the agony of Violet.

She asked "And his parents are fine with it?"

Violet nodded impatiently and Fiona thought "Ten's a little late isn't it?"

Violet said desperately "His whole family's going to be there Mum, come on, please? This is the first time I'm doing anything fun in my holidays with somebody other than Nate because I want to"

Fiona felt her heart melt at that, she knew how excited Violet was and she did consider Albus to be sincere also she had a feeling he might be good for her.

After they had moved here there had been a change in Violet.

A change for the better, she sighed "Go, but carry your phone, call me and don't impose on them understand? Also, any later than ten and you're in for trouble"

Violet hugged her mother tightly "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Fiona was startled and taken aback by her excitement "Violet! You're stinking of sweat, please go take a shower and that's enough of strangling me!"

Violet let her mother go grinning "I love you"

Fiona crossed her arms "I'm serious, you do anything out of line or if you come home late or you put one toe out of line, that will be the end of it, you hear me?"  
Violet nodded sincerely and Fiona said "Do not get carried away and I don't want any unruly behavior…at all"

Violet nodded "Yes"

Fiona said sharply "Be responsible, carry some money and keep calling me"

Violet ran upstairs to take a shower "I will!"

She came downstairs wearing a plain white t shirt and khaki shorts.

She had her mobile phone in her pocket and necessary things in her bag.

She put on her sneakers and stood before her mother, instead of a ponytail she had put on a light blue bandana.

Quickly she ate her lunch and excitedly she went over to her front door "I'm off see you tonight!"

Fiona came to the door and told her daughter "One more thing"

Violet rolled her eyes "What?"

Fiona kissed her forehead "Don't forget to have fun"

Violet looked up smiling "I will Mum, bye!"

Fiona smiled "Bye Vi"

She watched as Violet walked down the front steps and on to the footpath smiling along the way, finally she had found a place where she truly belonged.

* * *

Albus let her in taking in her look "All set?"

Violet nodded "Yes, definitely"

She noticed he was wearing a shirt that supported the Tornadoes, which she assumed to be the team he supported.

Scorpius too was wearing that shirt, Lily was wearing dark blue and even Ginny was wearing blue.

Al said "Want to support the Tornadoes?"

She nodded "Yeah, but, how can I?"

He said "Come with me"

She went upstairs to his room, he rummaged in his wardrobe and held out a shirt to her "Here, you could wear that, it's quite old and small for me and will be big for you but you could try"  
He looked nervous.

She took it from him and stepped into his bathroom and asked blushing "Can I?"

He blushed too "Go ahead, I'll be outside the room"

She nodded and shut the door.

She pulled off her white t-shirt and pulled on Al's shirt, it felt like him and even smelt like him.

It was as he had suspected very big for her, in fact it came below her shorts.

Sighing she stepped out of the bathroom and looked in the mirror and thought about taking it off.

Then an idea struck her, she tucked the shirt into the shorts.

She looked in the mirror and smiled, that had been a good idea.

Just then Al knocked "Uh are you done? We have to leave soon"

She jumped and walked to the door "Yeah I'm done"

She opened the door and stuffed her white shirt in her bag "Um…let's go?"

Al took in the tucked shirt and smiled "Big?"

She nodded embarrassed "Very"

He smiled knowingly "It looks good though, good thing you tucked it in"

She smiled "Thanks"

They went downstairs.

Albus asked her on the landing "Ready?"

She smiled "Yes"

He grinned "You're going to love this"

Excitement and joy, what would this Quidditch match bring?

* * *

**AN: That popped into my head out of the blue.**

**Did you like it?**

**Let me know**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**OFF TO THE MATCH**

Her stomach felt like a bubbling pot of nerves.

Ginny said as they stood in the living room "Dad will join us at the stadium, he's still finishing up work at the office"

Violet had never seen Mr. Potter but knew of his fame and his feats also that he was the Head of the Auror department, like a wizard policeman.

Ginny said "Lily will apparate with me and one of you will take Violet"

She looked at the boys waiting for them to decide.

Violet asked a little confused "Wait, sorry, but what does apparition entail?"

Ginny answered patiently "Disappearing from on spot and reappearing in another, you might feel queasy and it isn't very pleasant I assure you but it's very quick. Dangerous too if done wrong, you can splinch yourself"

Violet asked "Splinch?"

Lily answered this time "A part of you can get left behind, like a nail, an arm"

Violet went pale and looked a little frightened.

Albus seeing her fear tried to be reassuring "But that won't happen to you"

Violet argued "What's the guarantee?"

Scorpius said comfortingly "We have a license, you're allowed to get one when you're sixteen, so even the Ministry of Magic thinks we're capable of apparating without doing any damage"  
Everyone except Violet smiled. Ginny said "Violet don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you, the boys will be very careful"

She looked at the boys sharply who nodded in agreement to her words.

Violet looked at the beautiful woman, she felt her fear ebbing away "Um…okay"  
Ginny smiled and patted her shoulder.

Scorpius said jokingly "Better you splinch her than me mate"

But upon receiving a glare from Ginny and Violet going pale again, Scorpius apologized laughing nervously "I was just joking, seriously"

Ginny asked her son shooting another reprimanding glance guilty Scorpius's way "Al you'll be able to do it then?"

Albus nodded "Sure"

Violet felt her cheeks turning red, Lily told her quietly" It'll be like getting squeezed through a pipe, it's not very nice but might not be so bad with Al right?" she winked and laughed when Violet's cheeks began resembling tomatoes.

Albus wasn't any less awkward, he seemed very uncomfortable although only Scorpius noticed it. Ginny led them to their backyard "We can't apparate from inside the house because there are charms that have been put in place, just for safety reasons"

Albus said looking at his mother "We already know that Mum"  
Violet hid her smile, while Socprius shook his head at his friend and whacked him upside the head, Lily rolled her eyes. His Mum said sighing "Albus, it's nice that you don't think of Violet as a muggle but honestly please learn to accept that she is one"

Albus blushed, rubbing his head where Scorpius had hit him "Oh…yeah…sorry"  
Ginny looked at the group "Lily and I will leave first, you both follow, you know where to go don't you?"

Albus and Scorpius nodded seriously.

Lily smiled "See you in a bit"

Violet bit her lip watching as Lily took her mother's hand and Ginny spun on the spot until they both disappeared with a loud crack that made Violet blink and move a step back.

When they were gone, Scorpius said "Well I'll be off, don't worry Violet, you'll be fine"

With a smile towards Violet he did the same as Ginny and was gone.

The backyard couldn't have been awkward after everyone was gone.

Albus looked at Violet squeamishly "Well you should take my hand"

Violet rubbed her palms on her shorts and outstretched her right arm to Al stepping closer to him as she did so.

He took her hand in his big one, she hadn't noticed the size of it before.

It felt oddly weird in hers.

But she thought with relief that his hand was just as sweaty as hers if not more.

Albus took a breath and focused on the three Ds, Destination, Determination and Deliberation. Why was he so nervous? He had done this before hadn't he?

He tightened his grip on her hand and spun.

After the crack, Violet would have screamed but she was too tightly squeezed to do so, it was the most disgusting feeling ever, it was worse than being airsick.

She felt her feet hit solid ground and she could feel the world spinning.

Her hand much sweatier than before was still in Al's.

He had surprisingly found his balance being used to the feeling.

She quickly extricated her hand from his and ducked away from him to puke.

She was terribly motion sick and this was by far the worst experience she had had till now.

She retched and Albus watched a little lost and concerned.

People began to watch, but Ginny ran forward and began rubbing her back.

When she was done she stood up, her chest heaving and sweat glistening her forehead.

Ginny took the bottle of water Lily handed her and gave it Violet who gratefully gulped it down.

Ginny asked gently "Violet, do you feel better?"

Violet blinked and let out a breath "I think I'll be fine, I'm just motion sick that's all"

Albus breathed a sigh of relief still not saying anything.

Scorpius tried to break the tension "Is that an eyebrow I see missing?"

Violet almost exploded into a string of curses, and her expression was priceless.

His question made Violet's hand immediately reach up to check and when she felt both her eyebrows in place she chucked the water bottle at him, hitting him square in the chest "Shut up, don't do that!"  
Scorpius, Lily, Albus and Ginny laughed.

Violet finally took in the location.

It was large open meadow and in the centre ring till the sky was a stadium and all around her thousands of people wearing weird robes in shades of blue and complete black.

Some were carrying red bats, others eating what looked like brown frogs which Violet would have to ask about later.

She could feel the excitement in the air.

She felt her stomach easing up and the sickness ebbing away.

She turned to Albus "Where are we?"

He answered unconcerned waving to another teenage boy somewhere ahead "Northern Ireland"

Violet asked gaping "What?!"  
Albus looked at her "Yeah"

She spluttered to form a coherent sentence "That's far away"

He laughed "Yeah, we need somewhere away from muggle eyes, somewhere wizards can congregate easily without the fear of revealing themselves"

She took it in.

The trees and the air was fresh.

Just then she saw a large group of people drop out of nowhere clutching what seemed to be a comb.

She blinked and was worried if she watched her mouth would be permanently open.

Albus saw her looking at them picking themselves up "That's a portkey"

She looked up at his amused emerald eyes mouth still open "A portkey?"

She repeated in a daze, he answered "Yes, makes travelling in groups easier, you just touch the object, usually things muggles can't be suspicious about like garbage, it's tuned to an exact time so at that moment will take you to the location it's meant to go"

She shook her head "Incredible"

He smiled "Come on, I think my Dad and the rest of my family is here"

She took a few seconds watching a little kid flying on a toy broomstick, squealing with joy as he did and followed Albus.

Violet had till now only heard of the Weasley family, but when she saw them, it was overwhelming.

Albus had been very accurate in describing people and all the characteristics.

She stood on the edge of the group and watched the hugs going around, the kisses and the constant chatter.

She recognized Teddy Lupin, the one she found interesting because he was a metamorphmagus with his trade mark turquoise hair and an arm around his more than beautiful blonde wife, Vicoire she remembered looking like they had walked out of a fairytale together.

She couldn't help feeling out of place. The whole family looked startlingly good in their own way.

She noted that it was in their genes.

She could easily pick out Nana Molly, a loving grandmother smothering Al with her hug which though he was protesting against, he seemed to enjoy.

She recognized Arthur Weasley, lanky and aging standing next to his wife laughing as she proceeded to flatten Albus's unruly black hair.

She knew Rose when she saw her from the detailed description Scorpius had given her a few days back.

Scorpius was talking to two people who seemed to be her parents, she could see a bit of both of them in Rose, Hermione Weasley's intelligence and mannerisms and the jovial amiability of her father.

Lily was talking to who she suspected to be Hugo Weasley and Roxanne Weasley both of whom contrasted in looks.

Hugo with his numerous freckles lanky and shy, Roxanne, outgoing with a fierce streak and mocha skin.

She then proceeded to pick out Louis Weasley, who was busy trying to keep Fred Weasley's hand off his shoulder, she noticed he ahd a certain seriousness about him.

Fred Weasley on the other hand as Al had described was just like George Weasley who was laughing at Ron Weasley now and she also saw Dominique, smiling politely at Ginny Weasley, flowing blond hair straight out of a magazine. Then Molly and Lucy, Molly with straight reddish brown brown hair and freckles carrying a book beneath her arm and pushing her spectacles up her nose standing beside the red haired, hyper and younger version of her jumping up and down as Rose told her something. Percy Weasley stood next to his wife Audrey who looked like a really nice lady talking to Ginny, Fleur And Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley was talking about what Violet guessed to be dragons to Angelina Weasley and the final member who she first thought was Albus but then noticed the difference in clothing, height and the glasses.

She watched for a minute smiling and feeling like a complete outsider until somehow she heard Ginny say her name to Molly Weasley "Albus brought his friend with him, Violet" Violet watched as Molly Weasley asked looking around "Oh where is she?"

She stepped forward as Ginny said "There she is"

Molly smiled upon seeing her "Come here dear don't be shy, we might seem like an unruly lot but we don't bite"

Violet felt more at ease, she said "I am Violet Felix, you must be Molly Weasley, Albus and Lily's grandma"

Molly drew her into a big hug that surprised Violet "That's Nana Molly to you dear"

When the rest of the family saw her they all approached her.

They all looked curious and Violet looked down, being unused to so much attention.

Albus materialized next to her and when he spoke from beside she jumped involuntarily "She's our neighbor and a muggle"

They all nodded in understanding and George Weasley said spreading his arms "Welcome to the family!"

Everyone laughed.

She smiled and greeted every one of them.

Rose said "Hi, I'm Rose, we'll be great friends I am sure"

Violet smiled "I guess, Scorpius has said so much about you"

She rolled her eyes "That boy"

She met Harry Potter, shaking hands with him was slightly surreal.

He smiled politely "It's nice to meet you Violet, Al's told us a lot about you"

She looked at Al who was trying to hide his embarrassment and was failing.

She smiled "It's good to meet you to after hearing so much from Al"

Harry looked at his son "Why don't you take her around there's still time for the match to start, show her the stalls"

Albus nodded, Scorpius came up to him slinging his arm over Rose's shoulder "Guess what we just spotted Garth and Win"

Albus looked slightly excited "Really? let's go then"

Violet unsure followed, she asked Albus "Which team are we up against?"

Albus asked her surprised "We?"

She looked at him, looking away when she spotted a weird wizard who was wearing an even weirder hat "Yeah, apparently I support the Tornadoes, at least that's what my shirt says"

He asked again "Your shirt?"

She blushed as the wind blew at her face blowing her hair into her face, she squinted in the bright sunlight "Well, okay your shirt but I'm wearing it so…"

He smiled "it's alright, you can keep it, and _we_ are up against the Ballycastle Bats, it's our first match of the season and it might be an easy win"

She nodded "So your brother is the goal keep right?"

He nodded "Keeper, yeah that's right"

She admitted "I am not a sporty person, you'll have to help me out"

He assured her "Don't worry, I'll explain it to you, but things happen very fast in Quidditch, unless the snitch is fussy"

As the neared the stalls she asked pointing to a kid with a brown frog "What is that, it looks creepy?"  
He laughed "That's a chocolate frog"

She laughed and looked at him awestruck "An actual chocolate frog?"

He nodded smiling at her fascination, he liked her enthusiasm.

She said "I want to try one"

He said "You can get whatever you like"

They went to the first stall, obviously to buy chocolates, where they met with Garth Thomas and Winchester Jordan.

When they saw Scorpius, Albus, Rose and Violet approaching, they waved but also looked quizzically at Violet.

They exchanged one-armed hugs and Violet stood smiling and trying to hide her nervousness.

Rose pulled her forward "This is Al's new neighbor Violet, she's a muggle"

Win smiled approvingly "Good on you Al"

Garth held out his hand "Garth Thomas pleased to meet you"  
She smiled shyly "Violet Felix"  
The other boy Win laughed "Felix"

She blushed but didn't say anything.

Win not noticing her discomfort asked "So you two are a couple?"  
Albus and Violet denied it together with equal force "No!"

Win nudged Garth "Notice the similarity?"  
Scorpius said "Shut up Win"  
Then he told Violet "He just likes being a prat, it's his favorite pass time"  
They laughed and began discussing the match and school which Violet didn't understand so she slipped away to check out the treats.

She found some very interesting items.

As she stared enthrawled by a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans a girl appeared next to her "A muggle, now he's after muggles is it?"

Violet looked at her, she was taller than her and much prettier.

She had luscious brown hair and perfect features, she nonchalantly picked up a box of sugar quills.

Violet asked politely "I'm sorry, who are you?"

She looked at her with piercing grey eyes "Margret"

Violet remembered the name and remembered the letter.

She said smiling "I am Violet and you got it wrong, Albus isn't after me"

Margret smirked "Yeah actually looking at you it's pretty obvious you're not his type. But I'm just warning you, don't fall for him, don't ever make that mistake"

Then she went to bill her sugar quills.

Violet stood there holding the packet of every flavor beans feeling slightly like an idiot and slightly hurt.

Albus appeared in front of her "hey, is there anything you want to buy?"

She blinked and snapped up looking at him "W-wha..oh..yeah…these and the chocolate frogs"

Albus looked at the packet "Daring, you do realize when they say every flavor they mean _every_ flavor?"

Violet said still unsettled trying to push her thoughts aside "Well, I am interested in it"

She went to pay for her things but Al stopped her "Let me"

She shook her head "No, there's no way in hell you're paying for my food"

She was startled by the defensive tone in her voice and even Al seemed a little taken aback but he said "Um…I'm only paying because you don't have the proper money"  
She asked wondering why she was on edge "Proper money?"

He nodded suddenly nerveous and awkward on seeing her behavior "Yeah, wizarding money, Galleons, Sickles and Knuts"

She succumbed and handed him the products "Fine"

She didn't know why there was thudding in her chest and for some reason she was afraid, afraid of Albus.

He handed her the food and the proceeded to the next stall where she bought herself another shirt and scarf.

Albus noticed the change in her mood and how she was trying to avoid him.

That's when the announcement was made "The match will begin in a few minutes, please proceed to the pitch"  
The announcement was repeated thrice but now everyone began moving and the talk grew louder.

They joined the Weasleys once again.

Molly was recalling Ginny's days as a professional player and everyone was talking.

As she walked beside Albus in silence, she saw Margret talking to a gaggle of girls that looked like her friends.

Margret caught her eye and smirked on seeing Al next to her, she looked away shaking her head.

Violet looked down at her feet, Albus told her "Climbing to the top box will take some time, but the view from up there is awesome"

She didn't respond.

Albus stated "Okay you aren't acting like yourself"

She forced a smile "I am fine, just thinking"

As the began the climb he said "Well it's time to stop thinking about whatever you are thinking about and think about what's happening right now"

She took his words seriously, Margret was just angry at Al and it wasn't like she was falling for him so there wasn't any good in psyching herself out especially at a time like this.

When they got to the top box, Violet sucked her breath in. She thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't afraid of heights.

The wind was blowing, the crowd was buzzing, the sun was shining and she was a part of this.

Louis stood next to her "It's really cool isn't it?"

She nodded looking at him and immediately feeling charmed.

He smiled a dazzling smile at her "I'm Louis by the way"

She nodded "I know, Al told me"

His blue eyes seemed to bore into hers and she wished she looked better than she did.

That's when Fred Weasley pushed him aside and said "Keep your Veela charm away from the poor girl Lou! Hi I'm Fred, Al's favorite cousin"

Violet smiled and Al looked at him "Who told you that?"

Fred clutched his heart "You hurt me Al"

Al rolled his eyes "My cousins are mental"

She looked cheekily at Fred who winked at her grinning "I can see that"

Fred laughed "You're going to fit right in, wait till you meet James, he's going to love you"

Al told her as Fred moved on to irritate poor Louis "James is his favorite cousin and vice versa"

She asked excitedly "When do the players come out?"

Al looked at his watch "Another few minutes until everyone's here and then they'll make an announcement"

She said over the noise "I have butterflies in my stomach"

He grinned "This is nothing like any sports match you've seen before"

She asked "What if I said this is the first sports match I've ever been to?"  
He said back "Then I'd say excellent!"

They laughed.

After two minutes, a voice boomed loudly "Wizards and Witches welcome to the first match in the race to this year's League Cup! Get ready for a spectacular start for the season by the BALLY CASTLE BATS aaand last year's champions the TUTSHILL TORNADOES!"

The crowd roared and cheered all around her and she cheered along with them.

She held her breath for it had begun.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think.**

**Please?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**TO FALL AND TO HOPE TO BE CAUGHT**

Violet was on top of the world, literally.

As the same voice announced the player's names as they came out onto the pitch, the crowd went wild.

Each player was cheered for and when the referee blew the whistle, Violet watched as the players flew swiftly and with such precision that Violet felt incredibly stunned.

Albus kept updating her here and there and pointed out players, moves, formations and defence tactics.

True to his word he explained the whole match to her.

Violet watched Al's brother James Potter blocking the quaffle with skill that she doubted she'd ever have if she trained for a million years.

The Tornadoes were leading 440-10 thanks to James, Lucy and Scoprius were making bets against Teddy and Fred, while Louis was cheering the Tornadoes and gripping the edge of his seat like his life depended on it.

Albus suddenly yelled "Can't you see it you trolls!"

George Weasley yelled back "See what?"

Harry and Charlie yelled at the same time "It's right there, come on!"

Just then Violet saw it, the snitch.

When she saw it so did the two seekers.

She yelled "GO!"

Ginny Weasley who she had thought was gentle was standing next to her husband screaming at the players as well.

Hermione Weasley was clapping but was trying to keep her husband from flinging himself off the railing in his excitement.

Violet's stomach turned as they dived with supreme speed.

She covered her mouth with her hands "They're going to crash!"

Albus was busy screaming along with his cousins except Molly and Rose.

Even the adults seemed to be too excited.

As the Tornadoes seeker pulled out of the dive unscathed holding the snitch triumphantly in his fist, Violet's ears rang with the screaming and cheering of the crowd.

Her hands hurt from clapping and her cheeks were flushed from yelling.

She laughed and looking at everybody around her rejoicing, she felt happy that she was a part of this chaotic madness. She finally belonged. This was confirmed when Louis and Fred pulled her into a hug, Lily high-fived her, Scorpius clapped her shoulder and Albus slung his arm around her shoulder in a one-armed hug.

She was too happy to pay attention to the swooping sensation in her stomach.

Then they announced the winners as the Tutshill Tornadoes, the team did a victory lap on their brooms and lifted James on to their shoulders.

Violet saw that he was another poster-boy winking at the crowd and making the girls scream like crows.

Albus told Violet "My brother"

She smiled "Well, he is good-looking"  
Albus rolled his eyes.

After James was proclaimed as the man of the match they proceeded to meet James outside the changing rooms.

But that was when the family was bombarded with cameras and reporters.

Violet was extremely taken aback when she saw the wizard paparazzi.

She'd only seen such things on TV.

Just then then as she was walking between Albus Scorpius a flash went off right in her face and she blinked seeing red spots dancing in front of her eyes.

She must have looked like a deer in the headlights.

The reporters caught sight of her and began asking questions one after another, not allowing her to move forward or backward.

More flashes went off as Albus gripped her hand and tried to steer her away.

Blinking rapidly and trying to find her bearing she stumbled over feet and almost collided into several people.

Albus said suddenly standing in front of her "Leave her alone, she's just a friend"

The reporters didn't back down.

Until Harry said "Stop this at once and leave her alone"

Violet's head ached and she was still blinking when Dominique comfortingly patted her shoulder "Sorry about that, they never know where to draw the line, they're just excited after the match and can be like monsters"  
Violet barely nodded. She allowed Dominique and Molly to help her to a bench outside the changing rooms where the reporters were not allowed.

Molly told her "They are a real bother but I promise Uncle Harry won't let them bother you, he hates them, actually who doesn't?"  
Violet felt much better, less strangled and clammy.

When the family came over, they all were concerned.

Molly fussed over her ensuring she was alright and Harry apologized for the incident.

She brushed them off and insisted she was fine.

They continued to talk, she stood up slowly and she finally felt the pain where she had twisted her ankle in the process of trying to get away from them.

Keeping a straight face not wanting to worry them, she continued to pretend like she didn't feel any pain.

That's when James came out grinning, with his duffel bag in his hand wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt "Family!"

Everyone congratulated him, he hugged every one of them and ruffled Lily's hair.

He received kisses from his aunts and calmed his grandmother down.

Violet then stepped forward shyly "Um, congratulations, I am Violet, Albus's new neighbor and friend"

James looked at her smiling and looking surprised "Hi, I'm James Sirius Potter the good-looking one"

She laughed "It's good to meet you"

James grinned "So are we going to party or what?"

Ginny asked "Don't you have an after-party?"  
James shook his head "Tomorrow night, the blokes want to spend time with family tonight, I'm ready to leave if you all are"  
Then everyone proceeded to the apparition point.

Chatter was always in flow in the Weasley family.

Violet found it excruciatingly hard to walk normally on her ankle.

Albus told her "We're going to take the portkey this time"

Trying not to wince she smiled "Oh, that's nice"  
Albus warned her "Never let go of the object"

They all were split between three portkeys.

One was a broken plate, another a discarded tv remote and finally a torn wallet.

When they had touched the portkey and Harry had asked their particular group "Ready?"

She nodded and suddenly there was hook behind her navel that pulled her into a swirl.

Soon she was dropped onto grass, her ankle cried out in pain.

She shut her eyes trying to block out the pain.

But she'd strained it too much.

She'd fallen and she was worried she wouldn't be able to get up.

Albus showed her his hand and she took it gratefully trying to keep the pain off her face.

As she pulled herself up, unfortunately a sharp pain sparked up her ankle and she fell back and let out a quiet "aah…."

Al barely heard it but he knew something was wrong.

He asked immediately "What's wrong?"  
Violet said in terrible pain "My ankle"  
She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he worked on her laces.

She jumped and cried "Ah!" when he proceeded to remove the shoe off her foot.

He as gently as possible pulled the shoe off and then moved her foot delicately to get her socks off.

When his fingers touched her skin, her insides knotted up.

There was something very intimate about this.

The family came over to inspect the damage.

Al answered before anyone could ask "Her ankle, she twisted it"

She took sucked in her breath sharply and her socks came off and her ankle was on his knee.

It was set in some odd angle.

Albus had dealt with Quidditch injuries before and had suffered plenty to be able to treat them.

Molly said "Well, let's treat it inside"

Albus said "No, it's not that bad, besides it'll just be too complicated to move her"

He then looked at Violet holding her foot "This might hurt, but just trust me"

She nodded uncertainly.

He held her foot with care and asked "Ready?"

She wanted to shake her head but she just said "Yes…"

Then suddenly, with lightning speed he twisted her foot this way and that. There was a sharp pain at first and a loud crack that took the life out of her, but once the ripples of pain were gone and the shock had subsided she moved her foot and was surprised to find it in proper working condition.

She stared at him in awe.

He smiled set her foot down on the grass "You're welcome"

She slowly stood up with his help and picked up her discarded shoe and sock "Thank you"

Molly Weasley fussed over her and everyone was concerned for her well-being.

But as she walked she could still feel Albus's fingers on her foot and couldn't help but feel like she was floating somewhere high above the earth.

She remembered what Margret had said with a jolt, and then realized just like that, she was falling for him.

What a great man once said her father had told her rang bells in her mind "The heart wants what it wants. There's no logic to these things. You meet someone and you fall in love and that's that", she sighed and saw Al in the dark meadow.

He was smiling and talking to James, wishful thinking was something she was an expert at.

The house was something else entirely.

It was like a staggering, leaning tower. It was so oddly built, with a very warm atmosphere.

All the old boots and shoes scattered around the entrance was endearing in its way.

Arthur Weasley walked beside her "It isn't much but it's home"

She smiled "It's perfect"

He looked at her "You are an odd one aren't you?"

She nodded "Yes"

His eyes lit up "Muggles are fascinating, but over the years I have gotten used to them, yet I can't help my excitement. You must feel like I am a mad man saying such foolish things"

She looked at him "Oh no sir, never, I can understand. Just to make it clear that I can empathize with you on the same feelings, I find you just as fascinating as you find me"

He grinned "We shall have a good discussion one day"

She grinned back "Sure, I would love that"  
He smiled politely and walked towards Charlie as Victoire took his place beside her "Well, you're quite different from the girls Albus usually spends time with"

Violet asked nervously "Does he bring a lot of girls around?"

She smiled a flawless smile Violet couldn't help admiring "No, actually never, you just see things sometimes. It's not much of a surprise that he's had plenty of girlfriends but I think he'll only bring home a girl he's really serious about"  
Violet felt slightly comforted by the thought as she stood in the living room taking in her new unfamiliar surroundings.

As the butterbeer was served and everyone picked up a glass, she looked at it apprehensively.

Rose stood next to her leaning against the wall "How is it going so far?"

Violet said still examining her glass "Amazing"

Rose shook her head of messy red hair "If I were you I'd have gone home by now"

Suddenly as the boys played exploding snap around the coffee table a card exploded in Fred's face.

Violet asked "Exploding card games?"  
Rose laughed "Yeah, it's a good source of amusement from time to time"

Rose took a sip of butterbeer and Violet said "Sorry, but I don't drink"

Rose shook her head "It isn't half bad, you could try, don't be another Al"

Violet asked now curious "He doesn't take this stuff?"

Rose nodded "He had a bad experience with it, James and Fred were seven and they were playing in the bathroom, they had a fight I think and James's magic went out of control, all the water in the bathtub turned into butterbeer and Al almost drowned, he never really recovered from the impact of it"

Violet took in that piece of information in with shock "Did they get in trouble?"

Rose nodded "Heaps, Aunt Angelina and Uncle George went ballistic at Fred and James was in even bigger trouble"  
Violet watched as Al high-fived James "But Al forgave them"

Rose told her "Al's one of the most flawless human beings I have ever seen, yes he gets cranky, can be really moody and insensitive and hardly treats girls better than toys but he's got some very strong priniciples and you just can't help liking him. If he really likes you or if you are very important to him he'll forgive you for just about anything. He'll go to any lengths for the people he loves"

Violet smiled feeling giddy with admiration "Yeah he's really infuriating that way"

Rose said knowingly "You might not admit this to me and you don't have to but I think you like him"

Violet looked terrified "No I don't…."

Rose sighed "I know it's not my place but seriously, I think you're good for him. He's changed, he's more humble, it's like he's realized he needs to change"

Violet was red in the face and was spluttering trying to get her thoughts to form a sensible reply.

Rose took Violet's glass and said before she went to the kitchen "Keep doing what you're doing, I trust you with Al"

Violet stood as still as a statue wondering why she felt a little proud of herself.

Violet had never seen so much good food in her life and she'd never met such a good cook.

The food was delicious, she barely spoke, she just ate not caring for manners.

Molly was very impressed with her appetite "Bless you dear I've only ever seen my sons and grandsons eat like that"

Everyone laughed and Violet laughed "I inherit my appetite from my father, as a child we'd have eating competitions, my Mum hated it"

Her statement invited more laughter.

Albus was surprised at hearing her speak of her family, she rarely did.

Percy asked "So, as a muggle you probably have thought of some careers haven't you? College after school?"

As the other members rolled their eyes Violet treated it like a polite enquiry.

She nodded "Yeah, I mean I have to do something, so I was thinking of taking up art"

She was met with silence and then Fleur clapped her hands together "Ooh zat 'ees Just fantastic!"

Everyone smiled and nodded their approval which made Violet sigh with relief.

Percy though asked "A little bit of a risky option isn't it though?"

Audrey reprimanded "Percy…."

Violet smiled "Yeah, but life is a risk in itself although I don't mind doing some photography along the way and working for a magazine, that was my plan. There are plenty of options if you look carefully"

Molly adjusted her glasses "So you'll draw for a magazine and be a photographer?"

Violet nodded "I love photography and sketching, these activities give me peace"

Albus spoke in her support "Her sketches are amazing, I've seen some myself"

Scorpius offered his appreciation as well "Incredible, she's really talented if you see the wall in her bedroom you'll be impressed"

George said smiling "I for one am all for taking risks, like what she said, life in itself is a risk"  
Violet smiled "Thank you"

Harry asked "What does your father do?"

Violet shrugged modestly "He's an entrepreneur actually, so he owns his own company"

Percy nodded approvingly, Ginny asked politely "And your mother?"

Violet said "She's a doctor"

Audrey piped up "I'm a healer myself"  
Violet grinned "I thought so"

Audrey asked curious "How?"

Violet shrugged and ate the last of her peas "I grew up around a doctor, I guess you can just tell from some characteristics"

Audrey smiled "Attentive girl"

Violet smiled back.

When Nana Molly brought in the Treacle tart, Violet was not capable of conversation, she was too lost in a sweet treacle dreamland.

When she was done and she had resisted the urge to lick her plate clean, she finally looked at her watch which showed that it was nine fifteen.

As everyone settled in for a chat, Albus asked "Want to take a walk, I'll show you around?"

Violet nodded not saying anything.

They slipped out of the back door discretely.

She said conversationally "I had a wonderful time"

Albus dug his hands into his pockets "So did I"

She told him sincerely "Thank you"  
Albus smiled as they trudged up the field "You're Welcome"

She asked "Friends now are we?"

Albus took a while to respond "Why not?"

She answered "I thought we both had a point to prove"

He looked at the stars "You proved yours and I proved mine"

She asked challengingly "So what was my point?"  
He replied "You're not stupid, being unpopular isn't easy and you're all misjudged for all the wrong reasons and we popular people can be pricks"

She smiled a small smile but quickly composed herself.

As she climbed a rock and stood on it so that she was now taller than him he asked looking up into her moon-like face "What was my point?"

She said thinking for a bit "Not all popular people are bad and you're not bullies. You don't ask to be popular and if you are popular there might be a reason"

He grinned "So who's greater?"

She said "Obviously me"

He held his hand up "Please, I am greater than you"

She asked with her hands on her hips "Really how?"  
He answered "I called for the truce and made amends"

She laughed "I was the one who put up with you and told you to deflate your big head also if I hadn't stood up to you, you'd have trampled Nathan and me like a mad elephant"

He rolled his eyes "Ignoring that horrible simile, if it weren't for me you'd always have been a girl of meager confidence"

She stuck her nose in the air "And you would have been floating in the sky with your pride filled balloon head. I kept you grounded"

He said with equal vigor "I solved all your problems"

She laughed loudly "Oh is that so? Didn't it ever strike you that you might have been one of my problems"

He looked at her torn between glaring and smiling "Well we both helped each other and troubled each other so want to call a draw?"

She contemplated it "Ok"  
She stuck her hand out and he shook hers, just then she slipped forward onto Al.

She wondered why she was so clumsy around Al, it wasn't really fair and she didn't understand it.

Albus laughed holding her around the waist "You're lucky I'm always catching you when you fall"

She looked down into his eyes and she didn't know how she lost track of her thoughts and found herself asking "What about when I'm falling in love?"

As he registered what she said he went rigid, like she'd just made him a statue.

She untangled herself from him and jumped off the rock "I want to go home"

She was embarrassed and afraid as well as feeling like an idiot.

She went back to the house and tried to ignore the prickling at the corner of her eyes.

She smiled and bade them all goodbye, exchanged pleasentries and without saying anything walked with Al to the apparition point.

Silently she put her hand in his as he spun in the spot.

When the landed this time she was thinking too deep to be concerned about the queasy feeling, she removed her hand from his and went to her porch "Good night"

Not waiting for his reply she rang her doorbell, her mother opened the door to let her in and Al watched as she disappeared into the house and waited as the door shut.

He swallowed feeling guilty and sad also ashamed.

Violet fell into her mother's arms the minute the door shut and she cried.

Fiona was perplexed but guided her to the couch and rubbed her daughter's back as she cried.

She was going to ask what happened when Violet said her voice cracking as she did "I love him"

Fiona sighed, that explained everything.

She knew that she wasn't supposed to say anything, just be there for her.

Violet wished she hadn't said anything, wished she'd been smart enough to realize he was out of her league.

He was just her friend, she was not so pathetic to fall like this.

She'd gone against everything she believed in.

It hurt her that he'd never understand how she felt.

A great woman once said "You know it's love when all you want is that person to be happy, even if you're not part of their happiness"

She doubted Albus could return her love or even acknowledge it.

But she would hope, because hope was the fuel that kept the fire of love, life and desire going.

* * *

**AN: Liked it? Hated it?**

**The first quote was by Woody Allen and the last one by Julia Roberts.**

**So, please review.**

**Thanks!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**FINDING LOVE**

She avoided Albus for a week, she didn't get out of the house, spent her time sketching in the study so that there was no access to her.

She wanted to forget this summer ever happened.

Forget about witches and wizards and forget Albus.

Nate was back and he was in a happier mood because his grandma was getting better.

When she told him what had happened in the week he was gone, he listened like the good friend he was and retreated to the background suspecting that she wanted to be alone.

Violet had to get over Albus and the stupid crush she had on him, because it was pointless to simply have her heartbroken.

She wasn't meant for fairytales she wasn't meant to be in the spotlight.

She sketched the Burrow, the Quidditch match and things she remembered.

One afternoon she stared at the blank paper holding the pencil in her hand.

She touched the pencil tip to the paper drawing a shaky breath, then her wrist moved like it had a life of its own.

Her golden eyes focused on lines and curves, the only noises in the room were that of the grandfather clock ticking away and the scraping of her pencil.

Her hair came undone from the flimsy pony tail. She'd cut her hair again and now it was shorter than before.

She worked away on the sketch relentlessly not looking up for two hours.

When she did, her neck hurt from hunching, she leaned back into the arm chair and looked at the sketch, amazed at how much calmer she felt.

It was like she'd put out all her feelings onto the paper.

On the paper was Albus, smiling his confident smile, his eyes looking straight at her like he knew everything she was thinking leaning against the railing of the top box.

It was an expression she had wanted to frame.

She set the sketch book on the table and walked out of the room carrying the sheet of paper.

She went to her room and silence greeted her, the silence of a room of a girl who was so different from the one she had become.

A girl that was unhappy had lived in that room for so many years.

The first thing she did was draw the curtains of her balcony door and let in the sunlight.

Then she climbed her bed and took out the sketch of a cracked hourglass surrounded by spilt sand.

She put up Al's sketch instead and looked around her room.

She sat down on her bed and opened her drawer of her bedside table.

The snitch escaped fluttering its wings.

She caught it and stared at it for a long time.

She wished she knew what to do.

She didn't have the courage to face Albus, she wanted to talk to him but didn't know what to say.

She didn't hate him, far from it but she didn't like the doubt, the questions and the void.

She clutched the snitch and made a decision, she would talk to him. She'd hidden enough in her past, it was time she started taking charge.

If there was anything worse than being rejected it was living with the question of 'what if' looming over her.

At least if he told her no, she could move on, it would not be easy or quick but she'd be able to.

But if she didn't have an answer she'd never be able to and the thought of that she couldn't stand.

So she shut the snitch back in her drawer and ran to the Potter's residence.

It might have been in the heat of the moment, but she knew she'd be able to live with the humiliation of being rejected. Still, if there was any chance he felt the same, she wanted to grab it, not let it go like all those opportunities she'd given up because she was afraid of humiliation.

She rang the doorbell, her heart galloping and stomach bouncing like a basketball.

Scorpius opened the door and was too shocked, surprised and scared to see Violet.

He asked "Violet?"  
She nodded "Yeah that's me, good you remember, where's Albus?"

Scorpius pointed over his shoulder still wrapping his head around what he was seeing "In his room…"

She didn't wait she nodded and walked into the house "Great, move I need to talk to him"

And she went sprinting up the stairs.

Scorpius watched blinking, he shut the door and shook his head "I must be dreaming"  
Bingley watching in the corner meowed nodding and Scorpius blinked "What the….?"  
Bingley meowed and walked off with his tail in the air, Scorpius shook his head and walked to the kitchen muttering "Obviously dreaming…."

Violet didn't knock this time, she barged in.

She knew it was the adrenaline, but she like it.

Albus who thought it was Scorp didn't budge from reading the book he was on his bed.

Violet closed the door and stood in her spot contemplating what to say.

Albus asked "Who was at the door?"  
Violet answered after a pause "Me"

Albus went still, he sat up and looked. It felt like it had been age since he had heard that voice.

When he saw her, he had to resist the urge to hug her.

Violet held his look for the first time without looking anywhere else but at him.

She said confidentally "I have been a coward for a long time, but now I'm not a coward"

Albus was still collecting his disarrayed thoughts.

She continued "I just want to know, just a clarification so I can move on in peace better get this out of the way before I have plunged too deep. So do you feel anything for me? Don't pity me, don't play me, don't joke, tell me, yes or no"

Albus sat for a minute and then stood up, all he really had wanted to say since that night was one word.

So it came out like the release of a breath he had been holding since she had asked him the question that night "Yes"

Violet opened her mouth to say "I completely understand….what?"

He didn't know why but he started laughing "Yes, I said yes"

He felt so relieved like that one word was the solution to all his problems.

Violet stood as still as a statue, her eyes popping out of their sockets her face as pale as a ghost's.

Albus hugged her impulsively "I said yes"

She pushed herself away from him "So you feel the same way about me?"

Albus told her "Yes"  
He'd never loved a word more. She looked worried and Albus asked "Why was that the wrong answer?"

She slowly shook her head "No it's just that this is the first time taking a risk has paid off for me, I'm just taking it all in"

He grinned "So you're happy?"

She nodded seriously "Yeah, you know something, you've never disappointed me, you've given me more than I could have asked for"  
He smiled "I'm glad, but you've given me more"

She asked not believing it "What?"  
He answered "My own identity"

She finally smiled.

He asked "So..what now?"

She blushed "Do I have to call you my boyfriend?"

He looked offended "Why what's so bad about that?"

She blushed harder "It's just well, kind of embarrassing"

Albus laughed "You're so….."

She whacked him "Shut up, I've never done this before"

Albus sobered up and told her "Well I don't mind calling you my girlfriend"  
She sat down next to him "Fine I'll call you my boyfriend"

Albus looked at her, she asked "What?"

His eye brows rose "Aren't we going to seal this deal with a kiss?"

She spluttered "K-kiss…I-I-I….."

Before she could say anything else his lips were on hers.

She'd never kissed anything or anyone only seen it on TV and happening between some couples.

It was a gesture that she couldn't describe, something too intimate to explain. Something that made her feel like she might be a princess after all, something special.

Albus drew away "You give me wings"

He felt like a fool saying it, Violet who was still dazed from the kiss said "Isn't redbull supposed to do that?"

She laughed when Al's punch-drunk smile slipped off his face and he looked like he'd been slapped.

Al said offended "I was trying to be poetic"

Violet snorted "A great man once said 'At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet'"

Al tickled her "Cheeky girl"  
She howled with laughter and whacked him with a pillow "Stop it! Don't act stupid!"  
Al said clearing his throat for effect "A great man once said 'Love is being stupid together'"

She smiled and then asked "You're not going to break my heart like all the others are you?"  
Al stopped smiling and told her seriously "Yours is the only one I want to mend, not break"

She smiled raising an eyebrow "Which great man said that?"

He kissed her cheek "The one that loves you"

She blushed, she'd never felt so happy "Shut up, I don't like cheesy romance"

He pointed at her "Yet your life is a cheesy romance"

She glared at him "I forgot how annoying you can be"

They laughed, talking without any nervousness, any awkwardness.

It was like the barrier had been lifted and they were both released from the pressure of over-thinking situations and acting so as to not upset the other.

They both had found something real and constant, something they'd both been searching for.

* * *

**AN: Okay, the first quote was by Plato , the one said by Al was by Paul Valery.**

**How did you like it?**

**Well there are a few more chapters left, so it should be over soon.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A TRUE WISH**

After a turbulent summer it was a given fact that emotions would be running high.

After all everyone now had to go their own ways.

Violet's father returned during the last week of the vacation and was confused as well as pleased to see his new slightly improved daughter.

The first thing she had done after he returned was to organize a dinner between Al's parents and hers so they could explain to hers about the wizarding world.

They accepted everything in spite of being skeptics, but once they got home they had a good long discussion with Violet regarding magic and fraud.

But in the end after they'd thought about it and she'd apologized for yelling, all was well again.

When it comes to parents convincing them is like convincing mountains to move.

If you don't give up they won't give in.

She would miss Al and Scorp and Lily and Rose.

They had made her summer eventful.

She was still shy, enigmatic and sometimes withdrawn and she still preferred winter to summer.

But even she had to admit, the season was slowly growing on her.

She didn't know what the future had in store for her.

So she stood in front of her mirror, ready to approach her final year of schooling after which she'd be off to college.

She'd clipped her fringe back and was standing awkwardly thinking about how it would be.

At least she'd write to Al and see him during Christmas.

Again it was hope that made her look away and go down to the breakfast table, rush through her breakfast and then run out the door because she was five minutes late to the bus stop.

Summer was over, but she would get through the rest of the year, in the hope of summer returning again because for the first time she actually wished it would.

And a great man once said 'When you truly wish for something then all the universe conspires to help you get it'

* * *

**AN: That quote I took from the book The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho**

**So that's the final chapter!**

**Campletely done!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHp20896:)**


End file.
